The Walking Dead Season 1, Another Perspective
by Espadachin de la Luz
Summary: Accompany Arthuor, a survivor who joins the group of Lee, to overcome this Apocalypse, and where they will have to learn who to trust and who not to live, guided only by the path of right and above all, to protect loved ones who have not yet lost. Since, if all you care about is your life, then your life is worthless.
1. Foreword

**A cordial greeting to all those who have decided to give a reading at the beginning of this new project that I have.**

** The video game The Walking Dead, which consists of a masterpiece and I can not believe that we are less than three days away to know how to conclude the history of Clementine, this is exciting. **

**Leaving that aside, I just want to clarify that the story will focus on the video game and that will be from the Season One. Well, this will be just a prologue to the story, enjoy it. **

* * *

**FOREWORD**

Well, here I am ... in front of a large horde of those monsters that walked towards me, I listen as my friend, the man whom I admire since the beginning of all this nightmare, shouted to me to run and not be stupid, but I ignore it, because behind me, is the reason why I do not run or run away from them.

I'm afraid, of that there is no doubt, the truth, Who did not have it? Every day that passes, and every night, we all listen as they crawl slowly, their integuible moans that loose, wandering aimlessly, without thinking, just looking for his next victim, which every day becomes more scarce, they are passing the virus that carry more people through his bite, causing more of these things ... I do not know any person who does not fear becoming one of those things

If someone had told me before that the undead would appear and walk among us, I would have laughed at him ... but now, I do not know what to think anymore.

It's one thing to see it in the movies and play video games about zombies and be in an apocalyptic world, but living it ... is very different.

And one would believe that the undead would be the greatest danger that we all live in ... but unfortunately, the living are the greatest threat, even exceeding the Walkers, as we all say to the zombies.

But I stop thinking about that and concentrate for what is coming, but as I prepare, I can not help but think about how everything started for me and my group, how I met them and we started to overcome the first days of this whole nightmare ... ...

* * *

**For the moment, here I finish with the introduction, and seriously I am excited to know how this magnificent story that they brought us for several years will end.**

**See you.**


	2. 1 A New Day

**Here I am bringing the new chapter of this story, which will be the beginning of everything.**

**Before starting, I have to clarify that the story is both in the General Point and Third Person and Lee will say or make the decisions that I take when playing the video game, of course there will be or I will include more things than those that happened in the video game , but I just wanted to clarify it.**

**No more, let's start.**

* * *

**Chap. 1 A New Day.**

We can see what is the main road, a gray truck was driving quietly and in it, they were a somewhat obese man of advanced age, skin, black hair, his clothing is an orange sweatshirt and white pants, the man wore glasses and his blue eyes were reflected and that of a co-pilot was a 22-year-old boy with a slightly dark skin, light brown eyes, his hair color is light brown with a small side pompadour, his clothing constitutes a sleeve shirt long strong blue with vertical black stripes on his side, and his pants have blue jens.

The young man looked with boredom at the window and saw the dark night, this day like any other, without any news, only with the exception that he listened as on the radio important announcements were heard like that people are going crazy or that there are big riots in big cities or that they were careful with strangers ...

Already tired of listening, the young man simply turned off the radio.

¨Hey! I was listening¨, said the man who was listening with annoyance.

¨I'm bored, do you remind me why we went to Macon?¨, He said bored and trying to make a talk.

¨I already told you, my parents told me to come immediately with them, since they want to know if I feel well¨.

¨What if you are well ?, seriously?¨, Said with mockery and surprised the boy.

¨I also miss it, but I think they just got scared by the ads that are often happening and as I told them I was in Atlanta, I just terrified them and told me to go with them to Macon¨.

¨Well, I liked Atlanta, and especially because when they finally gave me the authorization to verify in the hospital that police officer who is in a coma after some unfortunates shot him in the chest with treason, you tell me Let's go to Macon, " the boy said annoyed.

¨Excuse me, I know how hard it was for you to get that authorization, but as your boss, I can not leave you in Atlanta and where I go, you have to accompany me, or does not dictate the rule of your professional practices?¨, He said raising an eyebrow as he turned to see the boy, and the mentioned without saying anything, turned to see the window.

They were silent for a few minutes, until the boy turned around to see him.

"And was it necessary for you to bring that?" He said as he turned from side to side, to see a black Heckler & Koch USP pistol.

¨One never knows when you can use it¨.

¨But you are a Therapist¨.

-Do not know what kind of crazy you can face, "said the gentleman seriously, then unbuckle his belt and look for something behind the back seats.

¨What are you looking for?¨, said the boy, surprised.

My chocolate bars, I thought they are very good, that reminds me of the time when ... ..- the man started talking but the boy is not paying attention to what he was saying, but when his eyes focused on the road, he saw as a woman suddenly appeared in the middle of the road of the car, her face reflected absolute terror and she cried out for help.

But the boy was scared when he saw that the woman was not moving and his boss did not notice anything as he was still behind.

¨WHAT!¨, the boy shouted terrified to see how the truck was going to impact with the girl, the man turned to see what happened, and when he saw the danger, it was too late.

¨HELP ME !, HELP ... ..¨, the girl was screaming at the truck, but before she reacted, the truck completely crushed her and as the truck tried to take control, she got out of the way and stamped herself with a tree.

The boy opened his eyes as I can, and trying to get back to consciousness, he started to recover, only to see that he was in the passenger seat and saw how it was during the day.

¨It can not be ... I'm unconscious¨, the boy said with pain and when he turned to his side he saw that his boss was not in the seat, and I just need to turn to see that his boss having no seatbelt to the shock, his body went to the windshield and staying outside.

¨Jefe ... .JEFE YOU ARE GOOD !, SHIT SOMETHING!¨, shouted the boy scared to his boss, knowing that he had to verify how he was, left the car in pain, and slow steps began to walk to where he was his boss, when he was close enough, put his fingers on his neck to check his pulse, which did not feel any.

¨Oh no ... ... shit, "said the boy scared to see that he was dead, but without surrendering though he did not know why, he shook the body of his boss to make him react.

¨Wow ... ¨, the boy heard a noise coming from his boss, which left him impacted, because only a few seconds he checked his pulse, and he did not feel any, and if it was not enough, he saw that his boss's skin stank and he was in a Pale color, although he forgot about that since he was glad to know that he was alive.

¨Boss, ufff, do not come back scare me like that, are you ...¨

GRAAAA!

¨AHHHHH !?¨, The boy shouted terrified, because when he was talking his boss threw himself at him, but what scared him was that he had white eyes, as if he had no life and tried to bite his neck.

The boy scared and without understanding anything, he just kicked his boss to get him away, he was strong enough to push him away and what made him get away from him.

¨WHAT DEMONS?!¨, shouted the boy scared that the fear that ran inside, fell and began to crawl to get to the car.

¨GO AWAY FROM ME!¨; He said scared as he saw how his "boss", began to go for him while he let out moaning intendibles, the boy felt something in his hands and when he looked down, he saw that he had the gun behind and without hesitation I point it towards him.

¨NOT STOP BEGGING !, THIS IS NOT FUN!¨, said the boy scared as he saw how his boss was already close to him, and when he saw that he was no longer anything from him, only shot straight to the head, making that the body fell heavily to the ground.

Trying to recover from the shock, he saw with fear what he had done, but it was repeated in his mind that he had no choice.

¨But what the fuck was what happened to him?¨, said the boy scared, but stopped his thoughts when he heard noise through the field. He quickly saved the weapon to avoid frightening whoever came to where he was, surely heard the sound of the shot and vein to verify what happened.

The boy mentally prepared to explain what happened.

¨Hello, it's good that this, my boss and I ... ... What the fuck!¨, He began to speak quietly but all that tranquility left him when he suddenly saw a group of people walking at a slow pace. people, their skin was decomposing and they let out moaning sounds ... just like their boss had done.

He saw them scared without thinking, ran to the road to get as far away from them as possible, when he was on the road he saw almost as he began to approach a car and the hopeful began to make signals to stop.

In the car, it was a blue truck, which has a back box and inside it were two men, a woman, a girl and a boy, all were silent, since it was not so much, because after happened at the Farm, nobody wanted to talk.

"Look!" The girl said as she pointed to the road as someone made them signal to stop.

¨Dad, who is that?¨, said the boy to the man who was driving.

¨It's nobody Duck¨, answered the boy's father.

The other man who was a copilot, saw him seriously.

¨Kenny ...¨.

¨I'm sorry Lee, we can not pick up any stranger we see, despite the situation there is¨, the man said seriously.

When the man named Lee turned back to see the pleading eyes of the little girl he had now in his care, he turned to see the man whose name was Kenny.

¨Kenny, stop it¨, Lee said looking directly at him, Kenny was about to reply, but felt the hand of his wife that was deposited on his shoulder, was enough to convince him to begin to slow down.

The boy saw the truck stop almost from his side and quickly went to her and saw the passenger window coming down to see a dark-skinned man who looked worried.

¨Hello, what's wrong?¨, Lee said to the boy.

¨I need help, there are some crazy or sick guys, I do not know what, but they tried to bite me!¨, I explain the frightened boy while pointing to where he was before.

¨Wait ... you do not know, boy?¨, said surprised Lee.

¨Arthuor, my name is Arthuor¨, the boy showed up.

¨I'm Lee, they're Kenny, Katjaa, Duck and Clementine¨, Lee introduced himself to everyone else.

¨Hello¨, Clementine said to Arthuor while waving his hand, and the man replied with a smile, until he remembered what he said.

¨Know? Know what?¨, Wonder wonder Arthuor, but before he answered everyone saw how the "people" who are chasing Arthuor hiba towards them.

¨God! We're leaving¨, Kenny said as he stepped on the accelerator to the car again.

¨Goes up!¨, Shout Lee to Arthuor and this without thinking, climbed to the part of the box and just in time, as Kenny had already advanced with the truck and continued with his journey.

Arthuor looked scared as they began to move away from those strange people to calm down a bit of fright, he was glad to have found good people and let him go up with them.

But really, what the hell is going on?.

* * *

**End of the Chapter.**

**So here comes the chapter today and any advice, doubt, recommendation, suggestion, you can tell me with confidence.**

**See you.**

**And, who else is more than excited because there is only one day left to continue and to know how the story of Clementine will end?.**


	3. 2 Arrival at Macon and first ba

**Here we are now with chapter two, which I hope you will continue to enjoy the story.**

**And yes, I already played the final chapter of this story that immersed us for more than 7 years, and the only thing you can say is, simply, a beautiful ending.**

**I would really like to give my opinion of the end, but I will not give it to avoid giving spoilers for those who have not played it yet.**

* * *

**Chap. 2. Arrival at Macon and first bad impressions.**

What was hours, Arthuor only saw the road boring, but in his mind he did not stop questioning the previous events, What happened to his boss ?, That's why the woman suddenly went to the street like that, I tried to run away from those things? Could it be some kind of virus or a deadly disease that caused it? Those kinds of people were linked to the news that happened frequently on the radio? ... Shit, now he regretted not lending them attention at the moment.

And the truth is, he did not know where the people he met were going, all he expected was for them to go to a safe place, where there would be no danger and that they would be military to help them, but their answers were answered when they saw a sign that welcomed Macon.

¨Macon, seriously?¨, thought Arthuor somewhat ironic, since there is himself along with his boss was where they would go, although thinking about it, maybe it's good, since maybe things would not be as ugly as they would be in big cities if it was some virus that infected people, now he was thankful he had not stayed in Atlanta.

When they entered the city, they heard the sound of the car that was starting to run out of gas until finally the van was gone.

¨Well, it's the farthest we've come¨, said Kenny when he saw that he was not starting his car anymore.

¨Then it's enough¨, Lee said as he got out of the car, followed by everyone who was inside and Arthuor to see how they got off, he also got off.

¨You know, you'd better be with us some time, if you want¨, Lee spoke to Arthuor.

¨If ... I think it would be a good idea¨, I answered with a nod, since I knew that in quantity, there was security, especially with this situation.

In that way, everyone started walking through the streets of Macon, and everyone had a bad feeling, because the streets, Macon itself was totally empty, there was no person around and where they wanted to turn they saw debris from buildings, cars broken halfway, it almost seemed like they were walking through a ghost town.

¨Look!¨, Duck pointed to a man who was under a car, it seemed that he was inspecting a damaged car.

¨Hello, buddy, can you help us ?, our truck has run out of gas¨, Kenny said to the stranger to get his attention, but after a few seconds he regretted that stranger when he turned around, saw that he was a person of skin pale and seeing him, I growl.

¨CHECK!¨, shouted Kenny scared to see him and stood in front of Katjaa to protect her, and Lee did the same with Clementine, a few seconds, several monsters came around them, some between cars, others from stores, others crawling on the ground.

¨They caught us!¨, Katjaa said, scared to see them.

¨Ahhhh!¨, Duck yelled scared as trying to get as far away as possible from those things, one came from behind making him fall, everything happened in slow motion for Kenny as he watched in fear as the creature was about to bite his son, when suddenly ...

PAM!

He heard the sound of a shot that hit him directly in the head of the monster, was none other than Arthuor to see how the child was in danger, without hesitation he pulled his gun and shot and quickly pushed the body of the monster that was about Duck and when he moved it, he saw that the one mentioned was stained with blood, but it looked good.

Kenny sighed with relief at seeing that, but it did not last long when he saw that more of those things were coming, but then the sound of another shot was heard, everyone turned back and even Arthuor since he was not the one who shot, everyone saw that who shot was a young woman between twenty five to twenty seven.

¨CHECK!¨, Shouted a subject of Chinese appearance, and while the woman continued to shoot the creatures, all without hesitation, ran towards him, and then enter what was a kind of super mini in a corner, and when all They were inside, the Chinese closed the gate with padlock and just in time, since the creatures were chasing them

Once inside, everyone let out a sigh of relief, and saw that other people were inside, but those were alive.

¨We can not risk this way¨, one woman spoke to the other girl who came out, in comparison to the girl, the woman looked like she was a few years older than her.

¨Neither can we stay watching how people die in front of us¨, the self defended the annoying girl.

¨When I say "_Nobody will have the door no matter what_", I SAY I BEGAN, we do not know who these people are, one even has a weapon¨, said the annoyed woman pointing to Lee, Kenny and especially to Arthuor, since he was the one He carried the gun.

¨And worse, they could have attracted those things to us!¨, An elderly gentleman said angrily.

¨Where is your human quality Larry?¨, Said the girl to the old man.

"All of you, there are children here," said Lee, trying to soften the heavy atmosphere that was beginning to form.

¨I only see a girl ¨, said Larry seriously, since, being distracted with the men, he did not realize that Katjaa took the back to Duck to clean it and to reassure him of the scare that happened only a few minutes .

"What's wrong?" Lee asked Clementine, as she pulled his hand to call him.

"I have to pee," Clem said in a whisper.

¨One minute Clem¨, Lee said quickly to focus his attention on others.

"He has sons Lilly, we could not just ignore them," the Chinese boy told the woman by name.

"And do you think those things matter to them?" Lilly replied annoyed.

-Well, then join them, you'll have something in common with those people! - Kenny said annoyed, which caused Lilly to see him upset.

"Damn you, you have to control these people better Lilly! They put us in danger! - Larry said annoyed.

"Carley and Glenn came running out suddenly!" Lilly annoyed.

¨You see the great work you do¨, Kenny mentioned funny, which again won an annoyed look from Lilly.

¨Quiet Kenny¨, called Arthuor attention, to avoid causing a bad impression.

¨She is not wrong, they took a lot of risk and we thank them for doing it, for now, we are all going to calm down¨, Lee spoke quietly, which made Lilly's look soften and everything seemed to calm things down But in a moment, Larry turned back and his gaze focused on Duck who was all full of blood.

¨Oh shit ... One of them was bitten!¨, Larry said to all present.

¨He was not bitten¨, answered Arthuor seriously.

"Yes, of course, imbecile," Larry said sarcastically, "we have to put an end to that," the old man said threateningly as he approached Katjaa and Duck.

"Before about my body," Kenny said angrily as he stood in the middle of Larry and his son, in order to protect him.

¨They bit him ...

¨No, I'm just cleaning it, but there are no bites! He's fine!¨, Katjaa said while still cleaning Duck.

¨You do not understand, people !, we've seen this before, we are with someone who has a bite and we will all be bitten !, we have to destroy his head¨, Larry said desperate and annoyed, surprising and bothering Kenny and Lee.

¨KENNY, STOP IT!¨, Katjaa said scared by what that old man could do to his son.

¨Kenny, quiet, we have to reason with him¨, said Lee trying to avoid a fight.

¨But with the bloodied wizard of an ax! No one threatens my son¨, Kennny said furiously as he saw the old man in front of him.

¨ALL CLAMENSE, CARAJO!¨, Carley yelled annoyed.

¨Nobody is doing anything ...

"Shut up Lilly," Larry said, then turned to see Carley, "and you, shut your fucking mouth! We all know what will happen, we get rid of him, or we'll be with one of those things."

¨What are you talking about?¨, Kenny asked, confused and annoyed.

¨They BORED !, That way you TRANSFORM in those things from outside!¨, shouted the old furious.

"They did not bite him! Read, stop him! It's scaring him!" Katjaa asked Lee.

¨Scare it?!, If we are not the ones who have been bitten!¨, Larry said indignantly.

¨Listen, Larry, right? The child of this is his son, and you do not want to take the life of his son¨, I try to soften Lee to Larry.

¨What, you do not understand idiot, you have a daughter with you and I have a daughter too! So that does not matter¨, Larry said annoyed as he pointed to Lilly.

Arthuor did not know what to say, since, if Duck was bitten, then they will have to shoot him since knowing that the bite is what causes you to become one of those things, it is better not to risk it.

But he also could not or wanted to be against Kenny or his family, because what kind of gratitude would he teach to the people who picked him up from the road? And so he decided to be on his side.

¨And what if it were YOUR daughter ?, you would do it¨, Arthuor said annoyed.

¨Never that will happen¨, Larry said seriously as he turned to see him ¨she's not a brat kid, she's part of the United States Air Force!¨.

¨Oh that's incredible! To hell with you and with her¨, Kenny spoke sarcastically at the beginning to say the last thing with anger.

¨Lee, I can not open the door¨, Lee heard it was Clementine trying to open the bathroom door.

¨The keys must be on the counter hung, probably¨, answered Lee without giving importance to the matter.

¨Hey, I'm not the bad guy here, I'm just protecting my daughter¨, Larry said more softly.

"No, you're just the guy who tries to kill my son," Kenny said furiously.

¨SUFFICIENT !, We'll finish it!¨, Larry yelled, watching Kenny and him. Everyone was silent for a few moments without knowing whether to get rid of Duck or not, Arthuor with what little he had already seen and heard from Larry, he already knew that old man was an imbecile, and before he spoke, someone else did it for him.

¨NO !, You will not touch the child! You will not touch anyone of us, I also have a girl that I am trying to protect, Do you want to fight, old idiot ?, Well come here, because first you will have to pass over Me, before hurting the child!¨, She burst out angry Lee, and now all eyes were on him, some reflected amazement, others with gratitude from Kenny and his family and others from Larry and Lilly.

¨Ahhh!¨, shouted Clementine, and everyone turned to see her to know what was happening, but everyone saw with fear how one of those things was in the bathroom and when she opened it, she began to drag Clementine.

¨DALE MIO!¨, Larry said in fright and everyone froze in fear to see how the monster tried to grab Clem, all but ...

¨CLEMENTINE!¨, Lee screamed scared to run to her and grab the monster in time before he could touch Clem. Lee was struggling with the creature, until someone shot at the head of the creature.

Lee turned around to see whoever had fired was the girl named Carley.

"Are you okay?" Carley asked anxiously.

¨Yes, thank you¨, Lee said while watching the immobile body.

"Hey, guys," Glenn said scared, since from outside they began to hear the moans of the creatures and tried to break the windows that were blocked.

"All downstairs, and in silence!" Lilly said anxiously, and everyone paid attention to him, after a few anguished minutes that they heard the creatures trying to enter, they heard outside the sound of several shots.

¨Are the military?¨, asked Arthuor confused.

¨I do not know¨, Lilly answered.

As the sound of several outside shots was heard, the creatures stopped trying to enter.

When everything stopped, Larry got up furious.

¨We almost died for that idiot and his finger on the trigger, that was stupid, it was ... ..ahh¨, was interrupted when he felt a pain in his heart, which caused him to fall to the ground.

"Daddy!" Lilly said scared as she went to him.

¨What's wrong?¨, Lee said worried.

"It's your heart, you need your pills," Lilly answered.

"Nitroglycerin tablets?" Katjaa asked worriedly.

¨Yes, we no longer have, we have tried to go to the pharmacy since we arrived here, please help us!¨, Lilly said pleadingly.

¨We'll¨, Lee said with a small smile, what Lilly smiled back.

¨Well, it seems that we will be here for a while ... ¨, he began to speak Kenny, but Arthuor stopped paying attention because he had several things in his head and decided to go to a corner to rest better, he began to hear that he gave orders Glenn, Carley and a boy named Doug, the one mentioned was always with everyone, but whoever did not speak anything, did not pay attention to him.

Arthuor could not stop thinking that he was now locked in a super class and pharmacy, hiding from these creatures.

¨Hey Arthuor¨, the mentioned one turned up to see Lee.

¨That Lee, good job in putting that old man in his place¨, said Artuor with a smile.

¨Thank you¨.

They were silent for a moment, until Lee came to mind.

¨Asique, do you have family here in Macon ?, maybe we can go to help them¨, Lee suggested to Arthuor.

¨Thanks for mentioning it, but my parents are dead¨, answered Arthuor seriously.

¨Oh, I'm sorry¨, Lee said sadly.

¨Do not neglect, my mom died when I was fifteen years old and my dad only a year and months ago when he is no longer with me, of course I feel bad in thinking about them, but now in seeing this situation in which we are all, now I'm glad to know that they are not living all this¨, answered Arthuor giving a small smile to try to relieve the tension.

¨And, what were you doing on the road?¨, Lee asked to know more about him.

¨I was on my way to Macon with my head of my professional practices, until ... well, there was an accident and I managed to survive, but my boss did not, really, I do not want to talk much about that¨, Arthuor said with a downcast look and Lee nodded. as a way of understanding it.

"You did not tell us you had a weapon?" Lee said seriously.

¨That's because he did not know what kind of people they were, I could not tell them anything else¨, he answered and Lee when he heard it, he could understand his point.

¨It is very tender and beautiful your daughter¨, Arthuor said while looking at Clem.

¨Oh no, it's not my daughter¨, Lee said, to Arthuor's surprise.

¨Family?¨.

¨No, I found her at home when I went in to look for help, but what I found was her converted nanny like those things¨, Lee explained in a whisper so that Clem would not listen.

¨Oh ... and, then you do not know where his parents are?¨, said Arthuor worried.

"I know they're in Savannah, but I doubt they're alive," Lee said sadly.

"Shit ... ..it's sad, at least I'm glad she's not alone and I have you-" said Arthuor smiling.

¨Thanks Arthuor, see you¨, said Lee saying goodbye.

¨Goodbye¨, Arthuor said as he watched Lee go away, to approach Lilly who was taking care of his father, he thought that Arthuor did not trust that old man, he will have to watch over him very well.

* * *

**End of the Chapter.**

**So here comes the chapter today and any advice, doubt, recommendation, suggestion, you can tell me with confidence.**

**See you.**

**And thanks to the Telltale Games studio for giving us this wonderful game, and wishing all workers a bright future.**


	4. 3 Incident in the Pharmacy

**Here we are now with chapter two, which I hope you will continue to enjoy the story.**

**Any advice, doubt, suggestion, question, can you tell me with confidence, any opinion is well received, of course if they are addressed with respect.**

**Without more to say, let's start.**

* * *

**Chap. 3. Incident in the Pharmacy**

**Welcome home**

¨What happened?¨, Asked Kenny worried to see how Lee, Carley and Glenn entered, but with crouched looks.

¨Nothing, neglect ... just find the keys to enter the other side¨, answered Lee to Kenny.

It's been several minutes since they were in the super, after Glenn offered to go to a Motel for gas, he contacted Clementine for a walkie talkie that the little girl had, and that she had got into trouble, which Lee, Carley went to save him, it's lucky they did.

Then Lee went with Doug to inspect outside, while Glenn went to stand next to Arthuor.

¨And, how was it?¨, asked Arthuor.

¨I do not want to talk about that, I'm sorry¨, said Glenn sadly, what Arthuor understood and I respect him.

Later, Arthuor saw Lee and Doug rushing in.

"We got it," said Doug, letting out a few sighs.

-Yes, of course yes- Lee said a little shocked to then walk towards Lilly, that she is with Larry.

"I already have the pills," Lee said to her.

"Great, God, you're amazing, we're going for her" Lilly said happily, then they both went to the office and went through the pharmacy door.

Arthuor followed them with his eyes and seeing how Clem was going to follow them, he stopped her.

"Wait, I want to go with Lee," Clem said as he turned to see Arthuor.

¨Yeah, I know, but neglect ... just accompany that woman for her father's pills, she'll come back and we'll get out of here, she'll forget everything will be fine¨, Arthuor replied to her, and then gave her a small smile.

But before Clem answered, everyone heard that a loud and continuous noise sounded, and everyone turned to the pharmacy where Lee, after a short step on the other side, activated the alarm.

¨Oh no ...¨, Lilly said worriedly.

¨We have to move!¨, Lee answered as they ran through the pills.

¨They can not get rid of that stupid alarm, they're going to bring ...¨, Kenny's scolding was interrupted when now the sound of the monsters that wanted to enter the pharmacy began to be heard.

¨Shit ... ¨,said Arthuor to know what was coming, like everyone who began to prepare for what was coming; As Katjaa was talking to Duck, Carley was reloading his gun, Lilly was already giving the pills to her dad and Clementine went to Lee's side.

¨Duck, come on, we have to go¨, Katjaa said softly to her son to avoid frightening him more.

¨I'm going to bring the truck to the back!¨, Kenny shouted almost to the exit.

"Do it fast !, I have to get my dad out of here," Lilly told him while Larry was already walking to the exit.

¨I'm sorry, but I'm going to take it because I want us all to be food for them¨, I answered sarcastically as I watched as Lilly also walked away.

"My dear, take Duck to the office and fortify the door when he comes out as if he does not smell tomorrow." Kenny began giving orders to everyone, starting with his wife.

¨Glenn, help Katjaa and when you hear me play the horn in the alley, start to get people out !¨.

¨Of course!¨.

¨Arthuor, come with me, I need you to help me go for the truck!¨.

¨Have it insured !¨.

¨Doug, Carley and Lee, you make sure our defenses hold until we all get out !, and Lee, I better get that ax you have, in case I find some along the way¨.

"Here you are!" Lee answered as he handed it to Kenny, but after a few seconds, it was heard as something opened.

"Boys, that door is not locked!" Doug said fearfully.

Shit, you guys take care of that! We'll be back as soon as possible-Kenny said as he ran to the exit, followed by Arthuor and Glenn, when they arrived at the office, Glenn went to help Katjaa and the first two mentioned went out the back door.

¨I hope those imbeciles resist¨, Arthuor before leaving I hear how Larry talked about Lee, Carley and Doug, what made him angry, but who the hell thinks that guy ?, He's not even helping, he's just sitting in a chair waiting for the truck to arrive! And he's complaining! I would have continued with his thoughts if it was not that Kenny made him come back to reality.

Both began to run down the street to go by the truck, it is fortunate that all the monsters are distracted by the alarm of the pharmacy, that way they could get to the truck without any problem.

"You fill that tank !, and I cover you!" Kenny gave Arthuor a tank of gasoline and the aforementioned agreed to start Arthuor, what he was doing was too slow, either because of the price he felt for it. the fear of being discovered by one of those things or the one that did not do it fast, someone will be dead.

¨Ready, that's enough¨, Arthuor said to Kenny, that the one mentioned to hear it, got on the wheel and started the truck, and once the truck was behind the emergency exit of the pharmacy, Kenny low to then run into.

"Kenny, I thought you'd sound the clack!" Arthuor called her attention.

"Too much noise! Better go inside, make sure everyone goes up when they leave!" Kenny answered as he entered the pharmacy again.

Arthuor waited a few seconds, when he saw Glenn, Katjaa and Duck, when he saw them, he helped them get into the truck, although Glenn climbed into his own car that he had, which was a small car and that was on top of him. poster of a pizzeria, surely he was a delivery man, thought Arthuor after turning back he saw how Lilly came out now, but ...

"Ah!" Lilly shouted when she suddenly fell and when she turned around to see what she had tripped on, she saw that a monster on the ground had caught her and then watched with fear as she had intended to bite her foot, and before that Lilly could react, she saw the monster that had her held, her head fell while she had a hole in her head, when she turned up, she saw how Arthuor had his gun up in the direction of that thing, Lilly did not take long to know what what happened.

"Come on, I'll help you," Arthuor said as he ran to Lilly's side and then helped her to her feet and made them both get into the van, then Kenny came out and in a few seconds Carley.

"We're leaving!" Kenny said as he climbed into the pilot's seat.

"Where is my dad!" Lilly said worriedly, as she told him to get ahead of her.

"He told me that he would stay to see everyone leave!" Kenny replied.

"Carley, what do you have?" Glenn said, concerned to see her sad.

"They trapped Doug, the ... the ... oh God," Carley said sadly, unable to continue with her words, although it was not necessary to say it, and everyone knew what happened to her and lamenting what had happened.

Later they saw how Larry came out carrying Clementine and then going up with her to the back apart.

¨Where is Lee?¨, asked Katjaa worried.

¨It is dead !, Pisa that accelerator!¨, Larry replied annoyed, everyone to hear him could not believe it, showed a look of sadness from Kenny, Katjaa and Arthuor, maybe they barely knew him, but he realized how little He showed, was undoubtedly a good man.

¨NO, HE IS NOT DEAD!¨, Clem shouted desperately trying to get out of the truck.

"Are you sure?" Asked Arthuor hopefully.

¨Don't pay attention to him !, It's in denial, imbecile! We have to get out!¨, Larry shouted angrily, Arthuor bowed his eyes and then turned forward to see Kenny and he saw the look, nodded, then Kenny Run out to the pharmacy again.

¨What are you doing idiot !, You're going to kill us all!¨, Larry yelled angrily, and for a few seconds no one did anything to then leave Kenny along with Lee, everyone saw happy as Lee was running next to Kenny, but one Annoyed look settled on Larry.

"Was not he dead?" Said Arthuor annoyed.

¨It seems that, no ...¨, Larry said with an annoyed whisper, and once Lee got on and Kenny the driver to then drive as much as possible from the pharmacy, followed by Glenn.

Once they started driving the other cars, Kenny saw Glenn begin to signal that he should follow him and he nodded.

(0) (0) (0)

It was already night and where Glenn drove everyone, he went to the Travelier Motel, the same place where he got gas and where he was rescued by Lee and Carley, everyone was already doing an activity; Lilly and Arthour were taking care to drag all the bodies to a corner to prevent the children from seeing them, Kanny and Katjaa began to inspect some boxes they found when they arrived in their truck, Duck and Clementine were talking in a section, Carley is also checking other boxes, Glenn was listening to the radio through his car, Larry was just loading a stand for the second floor of the Motel.

And finally, Lee was watching a photo nostalgically, immersed in his thoughts, until he began to hear the sound of gunshots and shouts of people in the direction of Macon.

Lee tried to ignore those horrible sounds of people who are now trapped in Macon and was talking to everyone else in the group.

Ha Arthuor was unpleasant to drag those undead bodies, but at least he was grabbing something, not in comparison to the old man he saw from time to time.

_"Insensio ?, you're not even going to help Carley to inspect the boxes,"_ thought Arthuor annoyed, since since they came, Larry had not moved a finger, seriously, he was beginning to dislike that old man. Arthuor shook his head and then returned to his work, and after moving a few body, turned back to see that Glenn's car and the mentioned and were not and Lee was talking to Larry, and saw Larry approaching very close to Lee, so decided to go support Lee if necessary.

But when Arthuor was already close to them, Larry was already walking away from Lee.

¨Quitar, that hinders¨, said with annoyance Larry when I push abruptly to Arthuor who happened almost next to him, the aforementioned was watching Larry upset and had every intention of going to complain about his attitude, but a simple look of Lee It's enough to stop him. Arthuor without saying anything, went to where Carley was to help her inspect the boxes they found.

Lee, followed his gaze to Arthuor to prevent him from committing some madness, but seeing as he went where Carley was, he breathed a sigh of relief.

¨Hey, Lee, do you have a second?¨, The one mentioned, he turned around to see Lilly who had called him and he simply nodded.

¨My dad would be dead if it were not for you, I'm very grateful for that¨, Lilly said happily as she gave Lee a small smile

"That boy, Doug, is dead because of me," Lee said regretfully, while lowering his head.

"Do not be so hard on yourself, you're just a man," Lilly said sympathetically, but when Lee did not answer, she put her hand on his shoulder so he could see her, and Lee, if he looked up.

¨We're very lucky to have you¨, Lilly said with a smile to make him feel better, and Lee smiled back.

But suddenly, everyone heard what is the sound of planes and helicopters, which caused them to turn upwards.

¨I hope that is the sound of our victory¨, Kenny said as he approached Lee and Lilly.

¨Yes, me too¨, Lilly answered.

¨You know, this Motel can be a good refuge, we simply block the entrances with some cars, we keep someone on guard, until the militia comes to rescue us or to end the monsters, whichever comes first¨, suggested his idea Kenny , while he, Lee and Lilly walked to the entrance of the Motel.

¨I like that plan very much¨, said Lilly pleased.

"Me too," Lee said approvingly, and once the three of them arrived at the entrance, they stopped to see the place.

¨We have beds, water, food and most importantly, we have light. There are worse places to wait for this to end or consider a temporary home, "Kenny said happily.

¨Yes, you're right, you know what guys ?, I guess everything will be fine¨, Lilly gave his opinion, but after a few seconds he said it, the lights began to go out one by one, first were the poles, then the lights from the rooms of the motel, until the lights of the motel sign went out, being completely dark.

* * *

**End of the Chapter.**

**So here comes the chapter today and any advice, doubt, recommendation, suggestion, you can tell me with confidence.**

**See you.**


	5. 4 Hungry for Help

**We are back with this story where things get more interesting.**

**Any advice, doubt, advice, suggestion, is well received, of course if it is addressed with respect.**

**Without more to say, we begin.**

* * *

**Chap. 4. Hungry for Help.**

**Terrifying revelation**

One would think that the whole situation that all people are going through about the virus, disease, parasite, whatever it is that now that the Undead are walking among the living, would be solved only in a short time, since, those are slow, brainless creatures that only eat and wander would be quickly annihilated by the militia ... .oh, as everyone was wrong about it.

Since 3 months have gone by, and nothing has been resolved, rather it all worsened, as it quickly spread everywhere, and worst of all, is that not even the Government has given reports that they have found a cure, or that all this will end soon, nothing.

Leaving that aside, we concentrate on a forest where we see two monsters crouched eating something, so concentrated that they did not realize that someone approached one of them stealthily, the hidden being raised a machete that had and gave him direct to the one of the monsters never the other one turned around when listening to the sound of the flesh cutting itself, but only to receive the cut of the machete direct in its face, doing it to fall.

Once the two were dead, we can see who had the machete was Arthuor, only now his clothing is made of a black jens, a blue short-sleeved shirt and a white vest, or part is white since the vest itself was so dirty and stained with dried blood that it almost looked like it was red.

He saw his work, for a few seconds next to him Kenny appeared, that he was carrying a hunting rifle, and then to look under the walkers, as they called the monsters.

¨Now they took us?¨, asked Arthuor to see how Kenny finished inspecting the body.

¨I think it's a deer, shit¨, Kenny said annoyed.

¨Demons, those are no longer¨, mention Arthuor upset to start walking followed by Kenny.

¨We need to find food, but now, the food that Mark had already started, "said Arthuor worried ¨when I saw that Mark accidentally grabbed Carley's ration, I thought he was going to cut his hand, good that Lee was close to stop and clarify the matter ... ah, I hope Lee and Mark are doing better than us¨.

¨Yes, I know, and it ends faster because Lilly is driving them terribly¨, Kenny said angrily.

¨Don't be so hard on her, she's doing a good job, it gives her a fair chance that everyone will have the chance to eat something¨, Arthuor pointed out seriously.

¨Just, she ?, just my balls, other days does not give food to Katjaa or Duck to avoid fast food is over, I mean, how the fuck do not you want me not to be so hard on her, because of her they finish more fast food, and we are all trapped in his personal dictatorship, I say, Who do you think ?, the fact that she believes the leader of our group, does not do anything right his "post" ¨, annoyed Kenny angry, and when he saw that Arthuor was going to talk.

"And what about Larry? Hey, you're just going to deny that it's a good help," Kenny said, then watched as Arthuor looked annoyed.

¨The truth, no, I do not deny it, that old imbecile does not contribute anything to the group and the only thing he does is complain about everyone, and the truth, I do not trust him at all- I mention Arthuor annoying, to later remember a detail -Remember when he said in the pharmacy that Lee was dead and that he actually hit him to leave food for the walkers ?, is that seriously, that miserable old man takes racism to another level¨, he finished explaining while denying his head.

¨And do not forget that it is very safe that Lilly keeps his own rations for him and is the one who complains if he does not eat anything and does not do anything to get the food, he should be helping us right now, "said Kenny seriously.

"Although, I suppose in part that he who is not with us is good," Arthuor said, shrugging his shoulders, which earned him a not-so-friendly look from Kenny.

"How in part it's good that Larry does not come outside to get food?" Kenny asked angrily.

¨Because with that horrible face that he has, he would scare all the animals and they would detect him with his stinking smell that he is in charge¨, said Arthuor smiling and Kenny could not laugh at what he heard, and once calm both went on their way.

¨You're right in that, and changing the subject, have you decided?¨, Arthuor was reflecting when Kenny spoke to him, he already knew what he was talking about, but since he wanted to do more the talk to stop thinking about food, he decided to ask him.

"What Kenny?" I ask Kenny confused.

¨You know what I'm talking about, if you come with me and my family in the RV, I almost have it repaired¨, said Kenny as he turned to see him.

"I'd like Kenny, but the least I want is to cause trouble for you or your family.

¨There is none, I still remember when you saved Duck before when we just arrived at Macon, also when you defended him against that damn old man, I will never forget him, nor about Lee, he and Clementine, you are more than welcome¨, said Kenny smiling at him.

¨Thanks Kenny, I really appreciate it ... ¨, said Arthuor also smiling at him, but then he thought about something ¨but ... that offer is also for everyone in the group ?¨.

Before Kenny responded, both saw a bird stand on a tree branch, and stealthily they hid and Kenny was placed in position to shoot.

¨Do you think you can give him ?, the last thing we need is to attract walkers¨, Arthuor said as he turned to see him.

-I think so ... -said Kenny as he concentrated on preparing to shoot the bird, but when his finger was already on the trigger ..

¨AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!¨, Both heard a loud scream and at the same time painful in the forest, was so strong that even the bird was scared to hear it and went flying.

"Shit! Do you think it was Lee or Mark?" , Asked Arthuor, anguished to hear the scream.

"Run!" Kenny ordered as he ran toward the direction of the scream, followed by Arthuor. They began to lead the way through the screams they heard, after a harrowing run, they came to where the scream came, and once they arrived, they saw that they were Lee, Mark with two teenagers and next to them There was a man who was mentioned as being caught in a bear trap.

¨Lee, they're fine¨, Kenny said worriedly.

"Take it from me, please take it off!" The gentleman pleaded as he grabbed his trapped leg.

"Travis! You can help us," said one of the teenagers to his friend.

-We do not know them !, even they can be part of the group that assaulted us -said Travis without confidence.

-Which group….

"What the fuck does a bear trap do here?" Kenny interrupted annoyed, interrupting Mark.

-We will not hurt them, we will help them -said Lee to calm them down.

"Oh God, thank you," said the Lord, still trapped.

"Do not listen to them, Ben!" Travis said to the other teen.

¨That you did not hear it, said that we are going to help them ¨, Arthuor mentioned annoying, while he said it Mark approached and bent down to take it out, but ...

¨Lee, this trap was modified, it can not be opened¨, said Mark worried.

"How does it open?" Lee said to the teenagers.

"We do not know!" Ben said in a brittle voice.

¨Shhhh, you can lower your voice¨, Arthuor said annoyed ¨if they keep screaming, the only thing they will bring are ...¨

¨Walkers!.

¨Exactly, will attract walkers¨.

"No! Walkers are approaching!" Kenny said, seeing that if, indeed, a whole herd of them began to approach them.

¨Oh no ... ¨said Travis.

"Shit, Kenny, Mark, make sure to give me time and Arthuor, keep the teenagers away." He gave orders to Lee as he approached to try to free the poor trapped man.

-Don't worry, he knows what he does- Arthuor said to reassure both of them, then turning around he saw how Lee tried several ways to free the lord's leg, to try to break the chain with his ax or open the trap, until a moment he questioned himself when Lee raised his ax to point.

Arthuor was surprised and speechless when he saw that Lee began to cut his leg with his ax the gentleman, and the poor man shouted of suffering, until Lee gave the last blow to the leg in order to be cut in its entirety, and the gentleman, just the one that Lee finished cutting him off, went astray.

"Oh, God ..." Travis said when he saw him, and soon after, he began to vomit.

¨It is desmallo¨, clarified Lee before they asked him.

"If he's alive, grab him and let's get out of here," Kenny said hurriedly as he headed for the motel, and followed by him, Mark began to load the back of his skin, and Arthuor avoided in some way to stop the terrible hemorrhaging he was having. the man for the loss of his leg. Both were running until they heard the scream of a teenager, and then hear how the teeth pierced the flesh of a victim of his.

"Lilly is not going to like this," Arthuor said as they set off for the Motel.

"Fuck her," Kenny said as he kept running.

After a few minutes of running, they came to what was the Motel that was now covered with a mesh and had several wooden planks.

"Open the doors! We have a wounded!" Lee said to avoid being shot and to know that it was them.

Soon after all the men entered, they began to bombard you with questions.

¨Oh, my God!¨.

¨Who is that?¨.

¨Lee…¨

¨Who the fuck are they?¨.

¨I do not have time to explain¨.

¨Lee, are you okay?¨.

¨Put it in the van, I'll see what I can do¨.

¨Kat, can you cure it?¨.

¨Lee!¨.

¨God mine Ken, I do not know ...

¨Lee !, Lee!¨, Lili shouted more loudly silencing everyone- What the hell! You can not bring new people !.

"Hey, you want to calm down for a damn minute," Kenny said seriously.

¨I do not want to calm down, why did you think that bringing more mouths to feed was a good idea!¨.

"I would have died if we had left," defended Lee.

¨And what? ¨, Larry asked confused and without understanding that reason.

¨We must concentrate on our group and not the other survivors¨, Lilly said angrily.

¨Hey wait, maybe they have supplies that can share us¨, said Arthuor trying to be optimistic.

"Come on, Lilly! They're people just like us trying to survive all this, just like us!" Mark said to defend Ben, who had his eyes down.

¨The only reason you're here is because you had food. But now, that food is running out, and it will only last a week at the most, why not have more food?¨, Lilly said as she turned to see Ben.

¨Uh ... oh ... no¨, Ben said nervous and exhausted.

¨Ok, then peel whatever you want¨, Mark said as he walked away from everyone.

"Come, look what I draw," Clementine said to Ben as he pulled him from his hand, and he did not want to, but he began to be taken away by Clem.

¨Nina list¨, thought Arthuor to see the scene I witnessed recently.

"You know what? You might be the leader of this group, but you're not! This is not your personal dictatorship!" Kenny said angrily as Lilly looked annoyed.

"Oh, they're going to start," Carley said annoyed, receiving a few glances from Kenny and Lilly. "Everything always ends an argument between you, I will not be part of it!" She said as she also walked away from them.

¨Hey, I did not ask for the position of leader¨, Lilly defended herself while she saw Kenny in the eyes.

¨Everyone was happy when I distributed the food when there was, but now that it is running out, now I am a damn Nazi?¨, Lilly said very offended.

¨Lilly is right, we need someone to take charge of leadership, do not impart ...¨.

"No, Lee, it does matter!" Said Kenny, disgusted to see how his friend was supporting Lilly, and then leaving them annoyed.

Then Lee felt Arthuor's gaze and the aforementioned simply started walking towards the fence to begin to fortify it further, and as he walked away he began to laugh inside when he heard something Larry said about his daughter.

Once on the fence, he saw how Mark approached him to help him, and to his dismay, he saw how Larry also addressed them to "help" them.

Once Larry left, and only Lee and Lilly were left, the last mentioned softened her gaze to the man in front of her.

¨Look, I can not do this now, but you understand what I'm going through, the hard decisions I have to make. Please, I need you to do me a favor, I need you to distribute today's rations, " Lilly said as she walked to a backpack followed by Lee, then he saw that she took out what were two packages of Cheese and Cookies, a Bar of Meat Dry and one half of Apple.

"I understand that's all the food?" Lee said in astonishment, since what you might call "food", not even together would fill a stomach.

¨If we want to last the rations until the week, this is the most we can feed, it will not reach for all of us ... but, you only do what you think is the best¨, Lilly said softly as she looked with pity rations to give them to Lee, and he accepted them, when under his gaze, he saw with regret the rations that were only left, but once he raised his head, he realized that everyone was seeing him, apparently they already knew that he would be the one decide who to eat and who does not, but once they realized that Lee discovered them, they all went back to what they were doing.

Arthuor went back to work when he saw how Lee discovered all of them, but while he worked, he was more focused on seeing who gave him the food, and he saw that, without blinking, Lee approached Clementine and after talking to her, He gave a package of Cheese and Cookies.

¨That was much more than obvious¨, thought Arthuor, he had already seen as before as the man gave his own rations to Clementine, one of the many qualities that he admired Lee.

Then he saw how he gave the other package of cheese and cookies to Duck, what the child was very excited, then saw how he talked with the teenager ... ..

"Hey!" Arthur heard as they spoke to him, and when he turned around he saw Larry.

¨Yes?¨.

"You're going to stand still, useless, or you're going to help a child!" Larry said annoyed, which earned him an annoyed look from Arthuor.

¨Cuantas I have to tell you that I'm not a child¨, said Arthuor angry.

"Oh, right! You're a Man!" Larry said sarcastically, which made him angrier Arthuor.

¨You quiet, it would be better to separate¨, said Mark as he stood between the two.

¨Good for me¨, Arthuor said annoyed to then get away from them and then sit on the floor and then recharge his back in one of the columns for the second floor of the Motel. Once he was comfortable, he saw how Lee was no longer with Ben and now he saw how after seeing how he talked with Lilly, Lee offered Lilly Half of the Apple, which she accepted with pleasure and thanked her. I smiled at him.

¨Alone is left only one food¨, thought Arthuor to then see how Lee went straight with Katjaa to help the injured man and then Arthuor saw how Lee offered the last ration to Katjaa, but surprisingly, she rejected it and with no other choice, Lee He approached where Mark and Larry were, and then Arthuor watched Lee give his ax to Mark, which caused him to listen to Larry's annoying voice again.

When I finished with them, Lee went to talk to Carley and after a few seconds of talk, Lee offered Meat to Carley.

¨Well, I'm making your decisions¨, Arthuor thought as he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the sound of his insides demanding food.

¨Ey Arthuor¨, the mentioned one opened his eyes when they spoke to him and what he saw was Lee with his outstretched hand, offering him the Dry Meat.

"Ten," Lee said to Arthuor's surprise.

"You did not give Carley the meat? I saw how you gave it to her," asked Arthuor confused.

¨I reject it¨.

Arthuor had to abstain from taking that Bar to eat, he certainly appreciated that Lee cared about him, but ...

"Keep it yourself, in case Clementine or someone else needs it," Arthuor said, denying the food.

¨Sure?¨, Lee said not very sure.

"No problem, thank you anyway for caring about me," said Arthuor, trying to make a small smile.

The two were a moment of silence, until ...

¨Then Arthuor, what opinion do you have with the new one?¨, Lee said to make conversation.

¨The truth is I do not know, since I have not talked to him and I do not know if he thinks he stays with us, I can not give my general opinion¨, said Arthuor honestly.

¨What do you think of Lilly?¨, Lee said, crossed his arms.

"I know Lilly wants to keep us safe, but the quarrels between her and Kenny are getting worse and worse and her father's unfortunate does not help much," said Arthuor seriously, until he laughed a little.

-What is funny?.

-Oh, nothing, it's just that I recently heard how Larry told you that Lilly has more balls than all together, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh-when Arthuor laughed but saw Lee, he saw that he was not laughing, On the contrary, I saw him annoyed, which made him stop.

"Excuse me," said Arthuor, knowing nothing more to say.

"I'm going to see the others," Lee said.

¨Ok, see you¨, mentioned Arthuor shrugging his arms.

When Lee left, he went to where Kenny was and while they were talking, they saw everyone as Lee gave the Meat to Kenn, which he accepted with pleasure, and once finished, Lee went to Lilly, and nodded. as a sign that I have just distributed the food.

¨Well, that's it¨, said Lee to Lilly.

¨It's not an easy job, right?¨, l mention Lilly with a tone of sorrow.

¨I do not envy your position. I do not know how you can do this every day¨.

¨I do not have any other option¨.

While they spoke, Kenny approached Lee

¨Lee, I thank you very much that you are on the lookout and worried about me and my family¨, Kenny said happily as he watched out of the corner of his eye as his son enjoyed his cookies.

¨I am really serious about the offer to come with us in the RV. You have done more than enough to earn a space with my family, "Kenny said happily, then in his face he saw a serious expression.

¨Although, I warn you that there may be some people who are not happy with your decisions¨, Kenny said with caution, and before Lee could answer, the aforementioned heard a few steps that were in the direction of him and Kenny.

¨Are you out?!, What happened to MY food?!¨, Larry said angrily to Lee.

"There's no food anymore," Lee said calmly, which made him win a glare from Larry.

¨Follow those steps, and your days in this group are numbered¨, threatened Larry annoying.

¨The days are numbered for him ?, JA, look who says it¨, defended Kenny to Lee.

¨Yes, well I do not see you working on that wall¨, Larry said annoyed and then walk towards the barrier.

"So, would you have wanted your food and your daughter not, since Lee gave her food?" Larry listened as Arthuor spoke to him seriously.

¨You do not get where they do not call you !, you're lucky you know how to use a weapon or if you would not just be a burden to the group, and we would have left without hesitation¨, Larry said furiously and then go with Mark, his path was followed by the angry look of Arthuor that he just shook his head, seriously, he detested Larry a lot.

¨Aahhhhhh !¨, to bite Katjaa. Luckily Lee managed to make the walker release her.

"The ax!" He shouted. He read Mark but after a few seconds, the walker grabbed him, that was the signal for everyone to be alert and Mark ran to them with the ax and the balance straight to the walker, but managed to avoid it, which caused the ax to get stuck. Then Arthuor saw with concern that now Lee was trying to wrestle with the walker now on the ground and saw aside as Carley began to reload his gun.

"No, a lot of noise," Arthuor said to Carley, while on his back he pulled out the machete he had and ran to the walker.

"Careful!" He warned Lee as he raised his machete towards the walker and Lee had to close his eyes, and in a few seconds, he saw straight ahead as Arthuor's machete almost touched his nose, then the owner took out his gun. of the skull of the dead walker, so that Lee pushed him on his side.

"Are you okay?" Carley asked worriedly.

¨Yes, yes¨, Lee said trying to calm his breathing.

¨Why did you bring him here in the first place?!, Imbecile¨, Larry said angrily ¨you'll have them kill us all!¨.

¨Dade, calm down¨, Lilly said once she was with everyone, after Kenny tried to reassure his wife, he approached with anger to Ben.

"Why did not you tell us he was bitten!" Kenny said angrily to Ben.

¨But ... he was not bitten¨.

¨Who was not bitten !, oh then your partner revived and almost killed my wife, without any bite !¨.

¨What !?, wait ... do not you know?¨, Asked Ben now confused.

"What are you talking about?" Kenny asked as they all approached. Ben began to prepare himself for what he was going to reveal.

¨It is not the bite that provokes, the bite does not transform you!¨, Ben said worriedly. "You return no matter how you died, if you do not destroy the brain, you transform. Ah, ALL this will happen to us¨.

Once Ben finished revealing, being surprised was falling short, everyone was unable to believe what they heard.

¨We are all infected?¨, Arthuor asked anguished without believing what I hear.

¨I do not know. I ... I've only seen people become and I KNOW they were never bitten¨, Ben said as he crossed his arms.

¨God help us¨, is the only thing that came out of Lee's mouth.

¨Now everything makes sense. Of how only in the first days it expanded so quickly¨, said Mark now worried.

¨Accidents of cars, suicides, murders, anything just made more of them¨, Lilly said anguished.

¨When I saw him for the first time, we were all hiding, but a girl can not stand stress anymore and she takes some pills, a lot of pills, the next day ... only ... God ¨, said Ben lamenting what happened, all They were thinking about the terrible revelation.

¨Back!¨, everyone heard Carley scream, and then see how she was pointing her gun at two gentlemen outside the motel.

* * *

**End of the Chapter.**

**Up to here comes the chapter of Today.**

**See you.**

**Thanks to the study of Telltale Games and all its personnel, for giving us this jewel of game and I wish them all a Brilliant Future.**


	6. 5 Let

**We are back with this story where things get more interesting.**

**Any advice, doubt, advice, suggestion, is well received, of course if it is addressed with respect.**

**Without more to say, we begin.**

* * *

**Chap. 5.****Let's go to the Dairy**

¨It is a cat?¨.

¨Do not¨.

¨So, a dog?¨.

¨Do not!¨.

¨Well, I give up¨, mentioned Arthuor while rubbing his head of surrender and trying to ignore the hunger he had, although doing so, he earned a laugh from Clementine, and the one mentioned he smiled. Only a few hours ago that Lee, Carley, Mark and the new boy named Ben, they went with the men called Andy and Danny if you remember correctly, they were brothers and they wanted gasoline to feed a fence they had to protect themselves and they offered an exchange, gasoline for food that they had in a dairy that belonged to them. Which Lilly sent the four mentioned to make the deal, and the truth and everyone in the Motel eagerly awaited his arrival.

Arthuor looked around to see what everyone was doing; Lilly was watching the perimeter, Larry was sitting on a couch they had taken earlier, Duck was playing with a ball they had found earlier, Katjaa was just watching her son play and Kenny was working on the RV.

_"You really want to go,"_ thought Arthuor, as it is a good idea to go to the coast and especially because things in the Motel are no longer working, yes, there is a place to protect yourself from the walkers and during the nights could sleep almost quietly, but the fact that food and animals are running out to hunt because of walkers ... well there are not many options.

But there was something that he thought and did not stop haunting in his head ... Kenny with his family would leave when he had repaired the RV and mentioned that along with Lee, and Clementine are more than welcome ... but, what about the Others? He never mentioned that everyone would go up, does Kenny intend to leave everyone else?

And not only did he think about that, but what Ben said, they could not believe that everyone at death would become those things, even if it made sense. When he had inspected the body of his boss, he remembered that he did not present any bite nor were there any walkers near him, that means that he died in the crash ...

¨Je, and then you do not say you're not a child¨, Arthuor stopped thinking when Larry spoke to him in a burlesque tone, since Arthuor was sitting with Clementine on the floor coloring a little.

Arthuor saw him angry as he watched Larry leave them.

¨Excuse me, I think I should not have asked you to draw with me¨, I speak in a regretful tone Clem to Arthuor.

¨No, it's okay Clementine, it's not your fault, I also like to be with you¨, Arthuor said as he smiled at Clem and the little girl smiled back.

Both continued to draw a little, what Arthuor caused a nostalgia to do when he remembers his primary, although of course at that time he was not an artist ... and he saw that it is not yet.

¨By the way, Clem, where's your hat?¨, asked confused, since since he knows her, she always has his hat on.

¨Don't lose, it was lost, but Lee said he would find it¨, answered Clem while continuing to draw.

¨Oh I see, so he lost eh, well, then I'll help you and Lee to find her¨.

¨Grace¨.

Then the two listened as the doors opened, and everyone saw that Carley and Ben entered the Motel and everyone stopped doing their things to address them.

"Where is the food they promised?" Kenny asked Carley.

As an answer she gave him a basket that she had in her hand, and the one mentioned when opening the basket, could see the contents of this one.

"It can not be!" Kenny exclaimed, then took out a loaf and ate it, and everyone, seeing the food, quickly also grabbed one.

¨They were baked this morning or that's what they told us¨, Carley answered.

Lilly, who had not yet caught the food, she inspected the basket.

"Is it all they gave them?" She asked a little suspicious, since the basket is only half of the loaves.

¨Uh ... oh ..¨

"We ate on the way, we were already starving," answered Carley, seeing Ben froze in fear at Lilly's gaze. Although it gained a not so pleasant look from almost everyone in the group.

"So you ate half our stupid food ?!" Larry yelled angrily.

¨Quiet for ...¨

¨Let me finish, if we ate, but they offered a great meal for our whole group tonight¨.

¨Ah change of what ?, they want more gas¨, wonder Arthuor distrustful.

¨No, Mark told them that we had a veterinarian with us, and they want their cow checked, since she is sick¨, clarified Carley

Lilly was distrustful, since not everyone has so much food to give to strangers, but the truth, everyone was already hungry, so there was no other option.

¨Well, but since you did us the favor of eating part of our food, it does not bother them that they stay to watch the Motel while we're not here, right?¨,

Carley saw her very upset and Lilly looked back at her, the two women were watching carefully, until the first one sighed.

"No, none, although I do not see any sense since the Dairy is safe, but it's okay," Carley said neutrally.

"It's decided, we're leaving," Kenny said, taking the leadership of the group, making Lilly look annoyed.

For several minutes when nobody spoke, everyone felt that they were about to fall because of hunger, but only the thought that at the end where they would arrive, they expected a big meal, that all the impulses move ... that and that Duck did not stop Of running, seriously it was amazing how the child had so much energy with so little in his stomach.

After a few uncomfortable minutes of walking, everyone observed what the dairy was, everyone smiled when they reached their goal and also observed the fence that was fully electrified by generators.

¨Hello everyone!¨, Kenny shouted to get everyone's attention, but once they were in the entrance, they saw that the brothers, Lee and Mark, but the latter had an arrow stuck in his right shoulder, which He caused everyone to approach him with concern.

¨Mark, my God, what happened to you?! ¨; exclaimed Katjaa in anguish as she ran to him followed by everyone in the group.

¨We were attacked¨, answered Lee instead.

"My God, are you okay ?!" Lilly asked worriedly.

¨If ... I feel good ... I just have to take it out ...¨.

¨Oh no, dear. Come, you're with Brenda, come inside we'll fix you, " said a mid-aged woman as she helped Mark walk into the house, followed by Katjaa

¨What the hell does that mean?!, I demand an explanation¨, Larry ordered Lee.

¨We met some people while we were reviewing the perimeter of the Farm, bandits I suppose¨, answered Lee while he saw everyone in the group.

¨Bandidos !, they gave us problems in the past, they even killed several of our animals and a few of our workers. But we got them to leave us alone for a deal we made with them, "Andy answered confused, earning everyone's eyes.

"Do you know them? But what kind of deal did they make with these people?" Kenny asked angrily.

"Food for protection, it's not as if we had another option," Danny replied in defense of his brother.

"Damn it! Carley told us this place was safe!" Larry said annoyed.

-What happened to us was just a coincidence.

"What the fuck are you talking about ?!" Lilly asked confused, watching Lee annoyed.

¨What could have happened to us anywhere, even in the Motel¨.

¨He is right¨.

"Do not get involved in this kid!" Larry demanded of Arthuor and he saw him annoyed.

¨Look, we might have a deal, but we will NOT tolerate this¨, Andy clarified to everyone very upset.

¨We will not allow those unfortunates to get away with it ¨, I also support the idea Danny.

"Do you know where to find them?" Said Arthuor confused.

"They're hard to find, but at least I know where to find one of their camps," Danny clarified to his question, then see Lee. "When you're ready, come and see me and pay a visit to those bastards.

As soon as he said it, he and his brother started walking towards their house, leaving the group alone.

¨Bandidos, here ?, This place is not safe, we have to get out of here¨, Lilly gave his opinion seriously.

¨What is not safe?! This place is much better than that dumb motel !, we can with our firearms take down a group of crazy people who use arrows and bows¨, Kenny replied angrily.

¨What we need, is to have the possibility of staying here, take the place if necessary¨, Kenny spoke again seriously.

¨Calm down my friend. These people are being kind to us. Do not do anything that causes us to be thrown out, before eating¨, Larry spoke to calm him down.

"First thing you say is smart," Arthuor said between his teeth.

"What did you say?" Lilly said, looking at him seriously.

¨Nothing important¨.

"Something that always is," Larry told him seriously, which earned him an annoyed look from Arthuor.

"Easy, I'll go out with Danny to take care of those bandits, you should try to make friends with Andy and Brenda," Lee ordered the others in the group.

¨Well, that's easy, I have a great charm even in the back¨, proudly speak Larry.

¨Yes, that's ... good, dade¨, answered Lilly uncomfortably.

"Where's Ben and Carley?" Lee asked, realizing that the two men were not with them.

¨As Carley and Ben ate a bit of everyone's food on the way, they stayed to watch the Motel while we were not¨, Lilly answered her doubts and also a little annoyed.

"Hey kids! Look what Lee did for you," Andy said from afar pointing to a swing, which the children saw with bright eyes.

"A swing, I love them! Come on Duck!" Clementine spoke excitedly to Duck as they ran to the Swing, but as Duck stepped forward, Clem stopped to see Lee. "Thanks, Lee! You're the best! .

As an answer, Lee smiled at him and barely and before he knew it, he saw that everyone in the group began to disperse; Kenny followed Duck and Clem, Lilly and her dad started walking towards a small kiosk and Arthuor went to recharge a rock that was nearby.

He liked the view of the dairy, he thought it seemed that the world had not changed ... but, there was something he did not like, a feeling that he was telling him they had to leave immediately, but he was so hungry that he did not case to your conscience. In truth, whatever it was that they were given to eat, he would eat it ...

* * *

**End of the Chapter.**

**Up to here comes the chapter of Today.**

**See you.**

**Thanks to the study of Telltale Games and all its personnel, for giving us this jewel of game and I wish them all a Brilliant Future.**


	7. 6 Sick Family !

**We are back with this story where things get more interesting.**

**Any advice, doubt, advice, suggestion, is well received, of course if it is addressed with respect.**

**Without more to say, we begin.**

* * *

**Chap.7 Sick Family!**

**Locked in the Box of ¨_Carnes_¨**

¨Then Danny ... How about the weather ?¨.

¨The weather?¨.

¨Yes ... I think it looks nice¨, Arthuor said with a forced smile, although mentally he called himself a fool, but it's the only thing that occurred to him. Only a few minutes ago that Lee arrived, and told him that he needed his help to distract Danny while the aforementioned and Kenny checked the barn, as they had the suspicion that the family was hiding something from them. So he only approached the man and while talking with him, the only thing that occurred to him was the weather.

¨Well, I think it looks good¨, Danny replied as he narrowed his eyes, but he heard how an engine stopped working and he was going to go see it, but when he saw how his brother left the barn, he went directly to the generator, so I stopped with your action

¨And tell me Danny, where do you get so much food to give to the bandits? ¨, asked wonder Arthuor. But it was heard that a bell was ringing.

¨All! Let's go to dinner!¨, They both heard Brenda scream.

"You heard my mom eat dinner," Danny said neutrally as he walked home with his hunting rifle in his hand, which I miss Arthuor, but he did not care.

Once they were all inside, they went to the dining room and began to sit around the table, the mere thought of a fresh meal was making all the stomachs roar.

¨Okay, everyone sit down, I go for the food. Ohh is a great delight¨, Brenda said excitedly as she headed to her kitchen.

¨I could eat up a horse¨, Kenny mentioned nodding his head, and while he was talking, Arthuor sat in the middle of him and Lilly, since the last thing he wanted was an argument between the two of them. Once seated, the only thing missing was Lee who was standing by the entrance to the dining room.

¨Where is Mark?¨, He asked, what reminded everyone that he also came with them and not only that, but that he was wounded by the bandits.

¨Do not worry about him, I already brought him some food. Just let him rest, "Brenda answered from the kitchen.

¨Where is the bathroom ?, I would like to wash my hands¨, I speak again Lee.

¨At the end of the aisle you will find him, and try not to delay, soon the food will be ready¨, Andy said kindly and Lee nodded.

Just a few seconds after he left, Brenda placed several plates full of Barbecue.

"Barbecue!" Duck shouted enthusiastically, then grabbed a giant portion.

¨Duck ...¨

¨Do not worry, serve as much as you want¨, Brenda said to sit down, it was not necessary to say it again when everyone began to serve their portions. Even Lilly had already filled her plate and is eating desperately.

¨Lilly, those manners¨, Larry spoke to his daughter seriously.

¨Leave her, after all, the poor thing has gone through a lot¨, Brenda answered her kindly, and Larry replied with a smile - please, you also eat - she spoke to Arthuor and Clementine.

The first mentioned nodded and grabbed his fork and then take a piece of meat to his mouth and start tasting it. But yes, he knew that what he was eating was meat, but he felt very different, since its taste and texture did not seem familiar. And also it seemed strange to them that they had so much meat, and not even they who are four manage to hunt so many animals to eat, it is very certain that he will then ask Danny where they usually hunt.

Already when I was slipping the next piece of meat and started chewing it to enjoy his meal.

¨DO NOT EAT THAT!¨.

Everyone stops eating when they hear a scream, which belonged to Lee and was directed to Clementine, his look reflected panic. Clementine, listening to him, left the fork on his plate.

¨Lee, Jesus, man, are you okay?¨, Kenny asked him.

¨Sit down, Lee. This lady has made you food ¨, Larry spoke to him with authority.

¨Yes, Lee, what's wrong with you?¨, I also speak Lilly confused.

¨He's just excited¨, Brenda spoke smiling at everyone.

¨You need to get some damn manners¨, Larry said with some contempt.

¨It did not have to be like that¨, Danny says under his breath as he shook his head.

¨Mark is up with his fucking legs cut! They're eating him!¨, Lee yelled at everyone.

¨That's crazy¨.

¨It's ridiculous¨.

¨What the fuck?¨.

¨What a stupid thing!¨.

¨Phew!¨.

¨Quiet, calm¨, Brenda says trying to calm everyone.

¨You're scaring the children Lee¨, Kenny spoke calmly, to avoid frightening Duck.

¨If it's a joke on your part Lee, it's a very bad taste¨, I speak to him Arthuor seriously too.

¨Lee, what the hell is wrong with you?¨, Lilly asked, unable to believe what I hear.

¨Do not listen to him, Lilly, there's always something wrong with that guy¨, Larry said, watching Lee angry.

Duck was still eating without paying attention to the adults, but for now, Katjaa takes the plate from her son and away from him, apparently she was the only one who believes Lee.

¨Mom! I was eating that!¨, I claim Duck seeing her a little annoying.

\- What's going on? - Lilly asked confused.

¨Climb the stairs and you'll find a guy with both legs cut off!¨, Shout Lee angry, but seeing that it did not convince almost anyone, decided to add something else ¨This is a dairy, not a ranch! Think about it!¨.

The reality of the truth slowly gets into everyone's mind. And especially in their stomachs. And now all the group's looks came to rest on Brenda.

"It's true," Brenda confessed seriously, which earned everyone a look of disbelief.

¨Everything could have gone well for you¨, Danny says sinisterly, with his head down on his plate.

¨I would have died anyway! We have to think about surviving!¨, Andy said angrily. Everyone exchanges glances, not knowing how to react. Arthuor saw his plate horrified, and quickly spits the remains of what he had in his mouth on the floor.

"Easy honey," his mother told her son Andy.

¨Growing up in rural Georgia, you learn not to waste anything. It's how they raised me and how I raised my children. Now, there are monsters around who can not do anything but eat, and for what?, Until they rot and eat again. So we came up with how to give the meat a better use¨.

¨What kind of excuse shit is that !?¨, exclaimed Arthuor disgusted, once I stop spitting as much as I could of the "carne" what he ate.

¨I'm going to vomit¨, murmured Lilly in a low voice, they put away their plates with disgust.

¨You are all sick ... mentally ill¨, exclaimed Lee watching them with disgust.

¨Lee, that's not nice of you¨, Brenda said disgusted ¨Andy is right, we chased people who were going to die anyway, one way or another¨.

¨As you all ¨, Danny spoke neutrally while he saw everyone something sinister.

His words sent chills to everyone in the group, not knowing what to do.

¨Kenny, go get your gun!¨, Lee exclaimed while pointing.

"Kenny, no!" Katjaa said to her husband, while the aforementioned rose from his chair.

¨Nobody is going anywhere!¨, Andy said as he pulls a gun out of his pants.

¨We have a lot of use for you¨. Danny spoke while he was standing while pointing everyone with his rifle, forcing Kenny to sit down.

¨Brenda ... but ... but ... that ... hell ...¨.

¨Lower your weapons! We'll get out of here!¨.

¨Do not go near my family!¨.

¨I do not want to die! Mom, what did I eat?¨.

¨Damn sick!¨.

¨Everyone! Everything will be fine!¨ Lee spoke trying to calm everyone in the group.

¨Lee! Lee ...!¨, Clementina spoke anguished and scared, but Andy grabs her hair, making her scream helplessly, which earned Lee a full fury look.

¨Drop her, you fucking son of a bitch!¨, Lee yelled at him and started running towards them. But he stopped when Danny pointed his gun at him.

Then everyone heard a sound from the floor above. What everyone turned towards the door when they began to hear the sound was going towards them.

¨Pleaseeeee...someonennn ...¨

Everyone gasped when they saw the horrible image they were witnessing. Mark was dragging his legsless body across the floor, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

Lee's gaze met Clementine's, causing his eyes to widen. She seemed horrified ...

¨Clemen ...¨, Lee started talking to him, but Danny hit him on the head before he could finish. The next thing Lee heard was the voice of Clementine in anguish, to then hear the sound of a blow, then hear the sound of a shot to finally be unconscious.

When Lee started to come back to consciousness, he listened and watched little by little as Larry was banging on a door and screaming as loud as he could, Lilly was throwing up while she was leaning against the wall grabbing her stomach. Kenny was checking the walls and he looked desperate. Arthuor was giving a palm to Lilly to help her vomit and strangely, her other hand grabbed his leg while he was also leaning against the wall.

"Lee!" Clementine exclaimed as she approached the mentioned man.

¨He was a person ... they wanted to eat us a person!¨, she exclaimed without being able to believe it.

¨But, you did not eat, right?¨.

¨Not..¨

¨Damn you, the others yes! If you had not gotten ...¨

¨Please, dad, this is not the time¨, Lill spoke to him once he stopped vomiting, but he still held his stomach with his hand.

¨What happened?¨, I ask confused.

¨The man I hit you ...¨.

¨They shot Arthuor in the leg and locked us in a meat locker!¨, Lilly finished explaining to him, which made him win a look of concern from Lee while watching Arthuor, now he understood why he was holding on his leg in the middle of where his knee began.

¨Lee, those psychopaths have my family, and we're trapped in this damn locker of meat! We have to get out of here!¨, Kenny yelled furiously, and then he was interrupted by Larry's screams.

¨Open this damn door right now!¨, he shouted, knocking hard on the door.

Then Lee approached Arthuor.

¨Do not worry about my Lee, it's nothing, just find the exit¨, Arthuor spoke to him while smiling to calm the man, although the truth if the wound burned, they could not think now when everyone had to leave this locker of meat.

¨How long have you been screaming like that?¨, Lee asked as he watched Larry.

¨Since we got here¨.

¨They're not going to open the door!¨, Lily tried to relieve her father's temper, but without success.

¨Your father is not making it easier for us¨, Lee told Lily.

¨Open the fucking door!¨, Larry screamed.

¨Dad, stop!¨, Lily begged him - Dad, that's not helping!

Larry ignored his daughter and kept hitting the door and screaming at the top of his lungs, Lee did not think he would listen, but at least he had to try.

¨Come on, Larry. Do you really want to attract their attention?¨, Lee asked, crossed his arms.

¨Yes, I want to attract your attention so I can kill them¨, Larry replied sharply as he kept hitting.

¨I guess your new girlfriend was not what you thought, "Lee said through clenched teeth, although he heard Larry and Arthuor, while the first saw him angry and the second tried to hold back laughter and covered his mouth. Since he remembers very well that Larry had gotten close to Brenda and even he insisted that everyone stay for dinner so that the man would spend more time with her.

"What's your fucking problem?" Larry said furiously.

"You ... you refused to give me food at the Motel, and you did everything you could to make me look like a moron tonight. You really must hate me, "Larry said neutrally, as he looked directly into Lee's eyes.

¨But guess that? You're stuck with me And I plan to be around long after you've left. And when the day comes when they bite you and I hope you'll arrive soon ... I'll be the one to put the ax in your skull¨, Larry said whispering the last thing.

¨DAD!¨ Lilly shouted to him, shocked by what he heard, and Arthuor said nothing, but if he saw Larry with great contempt, only that he could not believe how much hatred Larry had for Lee, his hatred is so great that he even openly said that he he will kill him. And he was about to yell at everything he had inside, but Lee signaled him not to go inside.

¨I'm not your enemy Larry¨, said Lee trying to reason with him.

¨I do not believe it, do not forget, I know who you really are¨, Larry said, then shouted again and banged on the door.

Lee just shook his head and then helped Kenny find a way out, until his gaze caught the attention of an air-conditioning duct, but before he could verify it, Larry began to tighten his heart in pain.

"Easy!" Said Lilly, worried as she approached him.

¨Oh, God ...¨, Larry said before everyone noticed, he collapsed on the floor, causing Clementine to jump back and gasp in fright.

Lilly quickly knelt down and grabbed her father's head.

¨No, dad, let's go! FATHER!¨, She yelled at him, then put her head on her father's chest, right where her heart was ¨Oh God, she stopped breathing. I think she has had a heart attack¨, she told everyone in anguish, then started pumping her chest.

¨Shit ... Is he dead?¨, Kenny asked.

¨He's not dead! Let someone help me!¨, Lilly begged everyone as she continued to pump her chest.

¨Shit ... if he's dead ...¨.

¨HE IS NOT DEAD!¨.

¨You two know what's going to happen. Think about it. They saw that poor bastard in the Motel. How fast he became¨, Kenny said while watching Lee and Arthuor.

¨What are you saying?¨, Lilly said confused.

¨Lilly, I'm sorry. Really, I'm really sorry. But in a few minutes, we'll be trapped in a locked room with a six-foot-four man, three hundred pounds, very angry and hungry! ", Kenny finished his explanation, everyone began to ponder his words.

¨Fuck you! We can bring him back! Lee!¨, Lilly shouted as she turned to the mentioned man, as if asking for her support.

¨We'll cry him later. But right now, we have to keep him from coming back, "Kenny said neutrally.

¨Do not!¨, Screaming Clementine scared.

¨Damn Kenny! He's not dead!¨.

¨Lilly can save him!¨, Lee said while pointing to the woman mentioned.

¨And I would like it, really, but it's him or us!¨, Kenny argued.

¨Look Kenny, at the pharmacy when everyone believed that Duck was bitten, gave the benefit of the doubt ... maybe we should do the same now¨.

¨That was different, Duck was not bitten. But, come on, we know that this guy will not make it! Remember what Ben said ... he has to destroy the brain¨, said Kenny decided, but seeing how his friend did not support him at all.

¨Come on, Lee, you know very well that I'm right! You have to support me this time!¨, Kenny ordered him while he stared at him, but before Lee responded.

¨Damn, Lee! I need you! PLEASE HELP!¨, Lilly begged the man desperately.

Lee saw the two without knowing what to do ...

¨Lee ..¨, the man heard that they spoke to him from behind, and when he turned around, he looked at Arthuor, who nodded. Lee understood the meaning, but could not, because even though he did not like Larry and only a few seconds the man wished him death, he could not do that to Lilly, not when she told him that his father was the only thing she have.

¨I'm sorry Kenny¨, he said with regret Lee and then run to Lilly, much to the amazement of Kenny and Arthuor.

¨Are you breathing?¨, Lee asked Lily quickly while he also knelt.

¨No ... no, I do not think so!¨, she replied, there was great panic in her voice.

¨Ok, let me handle it, you keep checking your pulse¨, Lee ordered him to start pumping Larry's chest.

¨YOU'RE STUPID?!, It's going to turn! You're putting us all in danger, you have no value, Lee¨, Kenny said disappointed and angry, but in the process he spoke, he approached a stone large size of salegar to then load and lift it at the height of Larry's head.

Lee and Lilly were very busy with Larry to notice, but Clementine and Arthuor did, while the first one looked scared, the second one had a very serious look, did nothing to stop Kenny, only attracted Clementine to him, then make her flip to prevent her from seeing what was coming.

_BAM!_

Kenny with the salegar made him and crushed Larry's head, making him unable to convert or bring him back to life.

¨NOOOOOOOO!¨, Lilly screamed as she began to cry to the seas

¨Kenny? What the fuck!¨, I claim Lee angry.

¨I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just ... I did what had to be done!¨, Kenny justified his action.

¨You had no idea!¨, Shout Lee angry.

¨If Lee had it !, and you also know it, I was counting on you¨, Kenny replied disappointed.

Once the two stopped talking, the only sound in the room now was Lilly's soft cry. Kenny sighed and crouched down next to Lily.

¨I'm sorry I'm sorry, I ...¨

¨Do not you dare touch me!¨, Lilly shouted with fury.

Lee noticed that Clementine was crying in Arthuor's arms.

¨It happened, now, "whispered Arthuor, and looked at Lee, and then let Lee was with the child.

As he left the two of them talking, he noticed Kenny's gaze settling on him, and he only received a nod with his head, then he sighed and then approached Lilly that she was kneeling watching her father's body.

¨Lilly ... I ... I'm sorry¨, Arthuor said as he reached down to stand beside her and with one of his hands put her on his back.

"You did not do anything, you did not do anything to stop it," Lilly said as she turned to see him, but then she saw her father again.

¨Really, I'm sorry¨, Lilly heard him and closed his eyes, lowered his head and pressed his lips, but in doing so, he did not see how Arthuor answered neutrally. After answering him, he took out a palla cate that he had kept black and with it began to clean the blood of Larry that she had on her face, which Lilly did not resist.

¨Do not tell me, Lee, do you think I liked doing it ?, I'm the same guy who can not stand seeing how the family dog was put to sleep. But if we want to survive this shitty world, we have to have the balls to do the difficult actions or at least one has to¨, while Arthuor kept cleaning Lilly's face, he listened as Kenny and Lee talked, and although he did not He liked to admit, but Kenny was right this time, it takes a lot of courage to do what he did and he put the safety of his family before Larry's.

It seemed he hoped that letting Kenny kill Larry was the best decision, after all, Larry was a complete moron and a danger to everyone, especially to Lee, to hear that the old man wanted Lee to be bitten, his head the idea arose that Larry would allow Lee to die, like the time he was leaving him in the Pharmacy, which would leave such an essential piece of strength, intelligence and morals in the group and most importantly ... would leave Clementine alone and despondent.

He hoped he had made the right decision ...

* * *

**End of the Chapter.**

**Up to here comes the chapter of Today.**

**See you.**

**Thanks to the study of Telltale Games and all its personnel, for giving us this jewel of game and I wish them all a Brilliant Future.**


	8. 7 Conclusion in the Dairy

**We are back with this story where things get more interesting.**

**Any advice, doubt, advice, suggestion, is well received, of course if it is addressed with respect.**

**Without more to say, we begin.**

* * *

**Chap.7 ****Conclusion in the Dairy**

When Lee managed to unscrew the air duct screws, Arthuor and Kenny pulled him out of the way once he was free and looked inside the duct. Although just after taking it out, Arthuor leaned against the wall and grabbed his leg when Lee was about to ask him if he was okay, Kenny made signs with his face.

"Well, there's a Lee exit," Kenny said, smiling triumphantly as he watched his escape route.

¨But it's too small for us to get through¨, Arthuor said seriously and still leaning against the wall, making Kenny feel annoyed.

"I can do it," Clementine said surprisingly, making the three turn around to see her.

Lee crouched down beside her, so he could look her in the eye.

¨Do you think you can do it?¨, Lee said something scared.

"I'm afraid," confessed Clementine.

¨It is good to be afraid¨.

¨We need you, Clementine, do it for Duck¨, Kenny added.

"Well," Clementine said, sighing as she approached the three of them.

Arthuor carefully grabbed Clementine and lifted her into the air duct.

"You'll be fine," Lee told Clem.

¨What do I do when I go out?¨, Clementine asked.

¨To see if you can get to the other side of the door and open it¨, answered Lee.

Everyone was attentive to what they heard, but when they heard a slight squeal, then silence. Then, just before anyone could say anything, the door opened, and then revealed to Clementine.

"Are you okay?!, Someone saw you!" Lee asked frantically and worried about her.

"No, but there's a man outside," Clementine explained, and as he said it, Kenny started walking towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Lee asked confused.

"What do you care?" Kenny answered aggressively and then left the room.

¨Kenny!¨, Lee caught his attention, but the man did not pay any attention to him, sighing, approached Lilly who was still kneeling near her father's body.

¨Lilly I'm sorry, we have to go¨, Lee said, while kneeling near her.

¨I know, I know ... I just need a moment to say goodbye¨, Lilly said as she lowered her head to see her dad, but after a few seconds she turned to see Lee, ¨Hey, you and I, we're fine, okay?¨.

¨Yes, this will serve¨, everyone listened as Kenny spoke from the other room.

"Damn, he'll get us all killed," Lee said angrily, then walked to the door and turned around before leaving to see Arthuor.

"Stay here, take care of Clementine and Lilly, okay?¨, Just when he said it, Arthuor nodded. For later then Lee went to the other room.

While Clementine looked worried for all, Arthuor was leaning against the wall waiting for Lilly to say goodbye to his father's unfortunate, the truth, although he really detested Larry, could not say the same about his daughter. Since, if he can be too demanding, but he does it for the good of the whole group and he knew that many did not support her because of Larry, he thought that, without his father's imbecile, everything would go better without the damn old man Once they would leave this dairy and escape this sick family.

When Arthuor saw that Lilly was about to get up, he helped her to her feet. Once she stood up, she saw her father once more. Arthuor did not know what to do to do something fearful put his hand on his shoulder, in the form of giving him sympathy.

¨You and I are fine¨.

"Excuse me?" Asked Arthuor confused as he turned to see Lilly.

¨Don't avoid that Kenny killed him, but you were hurt to stop him ... I do not blame you for what happened to her¨, Lilly said after leaving the locker accompanied by Clementine.

Arthuor shortly after leaving his impression, he began to feel a bit of guilt inside, but the feeling quickly took off when he saw that he was alone in the locker and started Lilly, Clementine and Arthuor entered the room, being surprised was stay little. Since, looking around, the place was covered in blood, the slicing tools were everywhere. This is where they kill their victims. What provoked disgust in their interior of the three.

When Arthuor saw everything around him, he noticed bear traps on the table. When I saw them, I soon discovered that they were the ones who set that trap for bears in the forest this morning, he thought that this family needs immediate help ...

_Bamm!_

The three of them heard the sound of a shot and cautiously saw through the door that was happening outside, and what the three of them saw frightened them. Danny was pointing to Lee with his rifle, while the one was lying on the ground, everyone wondered where the hell was Kenny.

When Arthuor was willing to help him, before he noticed it, Lilly, a sickle in the room with the gun, ran to Danny and the one mentioned to be entertained with Lee, did not notice the woman until she started attacking him. The attack was sudden for Danny who had to retreat, but just shut up in his trap that had placed before him.

Once Danny was on the ground, Lee got up from the floor and everyone noticed how Kenny came out of hiding, they also noticed that Lee and Kenny were staring, but when the last mentioned was talking to him, they heard Katjaa's scream. And without saying anything, Kenny ran out of the place.

Lee watched him go, but then turned to see Danny still on the floor, and without saying anything. Lee grabbed a carving near the straw and pointed it at Danny.

¨Errghghhh!, Time! Now, you get it! Now you can have me! You give a part of you so that others can survive¨, Danny exclaimed giving a slightly deranged smile.

"I should kill you right now," Lilly said, seeing him cross and holding out the urge to stab him with his sickle.

¨Cannibalism is not the solution!, What is not enough is enough to have the walkers eating us!¨, exclaimed totally furious Lee.

¨You have to keep me alive !, if you kill me ... the meat becomes rotten, and you will not be able to eat it¨, explained Danny, ignoring what I heard before.

¨You and your whole family are already rotten¨, Arthuor said angrily as he arrived with the two limping.

¨Damn cowards!, What do not understand it!, SO WORKS THE WORLD NOW !, Only survive to this world of shit those who are willing to do anything to live!¨, exclaimed totally furious Danny, Lee I had heard enough, I was about to stick the knife for revenge for what they did to Mark, but in a moment I turned around, and saw Clementine ... I did not want her to see it this way, he was no longer haci.

So he threw the car into the straw, very close to Danny.

¨So the world does not work now! You will not make me kill you!¨, Lee said angry and then hit him in the face, leaving him unconscious. Lee sighed, then turned the three of them; Lilly nodded in approval, Arthuor also saw him with approval for his action and what's best for Lee, was to see Clementine who owed him a smile, as a sign that he still looked with good eyes.

Lee then turned to see the exit, as he knew that this was not over yet.

¨Go. I cover you, "Lilly told Lee.

Just protect Clementine, I'll be back soon, "Lee said as he looked at Clem, and she nodded.

Once Lee left, Arthuor began to complain of pain in his leg.

"Are you okay?" Clementine asked worriedly.

¨Yes ... I think so¨, Arthuor answered, but seeing that they both kept looking at him, he decided to change the conversation.

¨Where did you find your Clementine hat?¨, he asked Clem, as he was just noticing that she already had her cap that characterized her.

"Lee found her," she said as she laid her hands on her cap.

"That's good," Arthuor said as he placed his hand on Clementine's head in a fond way and she smiled at him.

¨I said do not move imbecile!¨.

"Do not even think about hurting him, you fucking piece of shit!".

The three heard shouts from outside, and when they looked out, they saw that Andy was holding Duck hostage and stared at Kenny, they also noticed that Lee and Katjaa were leaving the house. Arthuor worried, he left as he could running towards them.

"Let him go, Andy," Lee said neutrally.

¨Shut up!¨, Andy said as he turned to see him, moment that Kenny decided to run to the ... big mistake. As Andy realized, and by reflex, he shot Kenny in his side.

¨KENNY! / DADE!¨, Katjaa and Duck shouted at the same time, the first one went to help her husband and Arthuor also just arriving with them, she also decided to help Kenny.

"What the hell do they think they are? Look what they've done!" Andy exclaimed angrily, while Lee began to approach him cautiously.

¨You caused it himself¨, annoyed Lee said.

¨Of course not, we just wanted gas to be safe!¨.

¨Yes of course, you forget the part they wanted to eat us¨, said Arthuor angrily, which caused him to win an angry look from Andy.

But before he said anything else, someone shot Andy in the ear, which caused him to let go of Duck and Lee quickly throw himself at him. While the two of them were fighting, Duck quickly ran into his parents' arms and then they both hugged his son. Arthuor wondered who had fired and when he turned back, he saw that they were Carley and Ben.

"Are you okay?" Carley asked worriedly.

¨Didget, we're fine ... but ...¨.

¨I know, I know, Lee already told me, we have to go help him¨, Carley said, receiving a nod from Arthuor.

But before they were to help him, they saw that Lee was already on top of Andy, and he started hitting him right in the face, while they watched, they saw how Lilly and Clementine also approached them.

They did not know how many hits Lee had already given Andy, but when Carley was about to stop him, they saw Lee slow down.

"Is that ... that's all you have? It did not hurt at all," Andy said on the floor, though his voice was crawling with the pain in his jaw.

"It's over!" Lee shouted.

¨Fuck off!. As soon as Dan and Mom arrive ... you're fucked!¨, Andy said, as he stood up.

"The two will not come," Lee said seriously.

¨What do you mean? What the hell did you do?! "Andy exclaimed in despair, beginning to assume the worst.

But Lee did not answer, simply shook his head, started to get away from him and started walking towards the group.

"Do not you dare turn your back on me, Lee!" Andy yelled angrily, but then he went down on his knees.

"Come back here and finish this! Come back and finish this as a man!" I shout back to Lee.

For a moment I turn to see him, but after a few seconds, he ignored him as he walked away from him, without turning back.

"They're coming in!" She shouted and pointed Clementine to the fence, where the generators failed and the walkers began to enter the place. It is very obvious that the shots attracted them here.

¨We are going¨, Lee said annoying the whole group, and without any complaint, they all started to follow him. Although Lilly stayed a while longer, since she saw Andy with pity, since she knew perfectly the feeling of losing your loved ones in this whole world, but then seeing how the walkers began to walk towards her, she decided to continue to others.

The group walked silently down a dark path of the forest back to the engine inn. Nobody wanted to talk about the subject. Arthuor walked without saying a word, lamented the fact that they could not save Mark, Lee had already told them that when he went to save Katjaa, he saw that Mark was now a walker, maybe if they did not live together much, but he liked Mark.

It seemed, if they had noticed before, they could have saved Mark much earlier.

¨This world of shit now ... is just hiding indescribable shit at every step, and I'll protect Clementine from anything¨, he listened as Lee spoke to Carley. And apparently he was not the only one who heard it, since all they listened to him, except for the one mentioned who was a little removed from the others.

¨Oh! Before I forgot, I was able to retrieve a couple of things while Brenda was not looking¨, Katjaa explained to everyone in the group, handing Lee some things, then turned to Arthuor, who gave him his gun.

¨Thanks ...¨, he said as he put his gun in his belt.

When Kenny moaned in pain from the shot, Katjaa and Duck ran towards him. And Lee also started walking towards them. Arthuor saw them go away, so he leaned on a tree and saw his weapon, discovered that it was empty.

"How are you feeling?" Lilly said worriedly as she approached him.

¨The truth ... not very well, but at least I can walk¨, said Arthuor with a small complaint, but when he saw that Lilly was going away from him.

¨How do you feel?¨.

¨Did you want me to answer you?¨, Lilly said angrily.

¨You're right, stupid question ... look Lilly, I was studying for psychology before all this shit happened, if you want to talk, you can count on me¨.

Lilly did not say anything, but before she answered, they heard a strange sound.

¨Hey dad, what's that noise?¨, Duck asked, since everyone started listening to him, it sounded like a low hum.

Kenny moved closer to the sound.

¨Oh God ... no strangers¨, Ben said scared and a little complained.

Kenny and Lee shared a worried look, made a decision, the group walked slowly around the corner and saw a car with the doors open and the lights on.

"Hello?" Lee yelled at the car. When no one answered, he slowly moved forward a little more, while the others watched him and prepared for any other surprise.

Once he arrived, Lee examined the car and after realizing there was no one there, he gave signals to others that it was safe to approach. While Lee was still checking, Kenny noticed something in the back of the car and came to see him.

¨Oh shit! Baby, you have to see this. It's full of food and supplies here!¨, Kenny exclaimed to all, and the group came to look at him, realizing that Kenny was telling the truth.

¨This meal could save us all¨, Katjaa said while examining all the food.

¨... Not all of us¨, Lilly said in a whisper, loud enough for Kenny to sigh.

¨Hey, we do not know if these people are dead, and without mentioning that they need this food as much as we do¨, Arthuor spoke to everyone, even though he was going to Kenny, in an attempt to prevent him from taking them.

¨And if they come back, then we will only be monsters that left the forest and ruined their lives¨, Lilly also gave his point of view.

¨This is not ours¨, Clementina also said.

¨Dad, whose car is it?¨, Duck asked confused.

¨Don't worry about that, Duck. It's our now¨, when Kenny said it, I avoid the looks of disapproval he got from the group.

¨It's abandoned, Ducky. Do not worry¨, Katjaa said supporting her husband, which made him win surprise looks.

"What if he is not?", Clementine asked, causing everyone to stop and turn to her.

"What if it's not abandoned? What if it's someone's?", Clementine asked everyone again.

It is curious to think that a girl still retains her human side after all that has happened in these months, and without mentioning what happened a few hours ago.

¨You're right. We should not take these things, "Lee said, approaching her.

¨What?!, Did you get any food there, and that the rest of us got lost?!, WE HAVE to take these things¨, Kenny said trying to make Lee understand.

¨We'll survive without that¨, Lee said trying to avoid taking things.

¨JA !, Of course, if you do not want to do it, the rest of us will take it¨, Kenny ordered, extending his hand to Lee, who gave him the keys in his hand.

Everyone went to the back and took different boxes of food, medicine, clothes, anything you could need to survive, while Lee, Clementine, Arthuor and Lilly just watched them.

¨Lee, there is a hoodie here, it could probably be left to Clementine¨, Katjaa spoke to both of them, waiting for an answer.

Lee looked at Clementine, who shook her head.

¨She is fine. Thank you¨, Lee replied kindly.

¨As you want man. It'll be cold outside, "Kenny said as he pulled out more boxes.

¨Hey Arthuor, you would help me with this box¨, Carley spoke to her while carrying a box of food, the aforementioned turned to see Lee to see if there was no problem in helping her, which Lee nodded his head in order to understand.

¨Of course¨, Arthuor said near Carley and then she gave him the box, once Arthuor had the box, she approached Lee and Clementine.

¨Hey, I found some batteries in a box, I thought they could help you for your camera and I also found others, for your Walkie Takie¨, Carley said while extending a battery to Clementine.

"Batteries? You can really handle them," joked Lee.

¨You will not stop remembering me, will you?¨, Carley said funny, to then give the batteries to Lee, then put them in the camera. When he saw that Clementine went with Duck, he went to see how Lilly was, since she was alone watching the others take the boxes, but Carley stopped him by grabbing his arm.

¨Oh God, Lee, you have to see this ... ¨,Carley said worried, and then the mentioned one came up with her when she saw the video.

_The camcorder showed someone lurking the engine inn ... Larry and Mark were trying to put a sofa in one of the rooms outside, Carley was sitting in a chair, Lee and Arthuor were pushing a car and Kenny was directing them to do barrier. Just behind the car was Clementine drawing on the wax, and I stopped drawing when Lilly came up to her and crouched down to see her. The strange thing is that the camera approaches him._

_Then he jumped into the images of a girl who dropped the camera in a camp ... to then see how some people began to approach someone else threatened._

_¨JAKE, BART, CUTE, and ALL DAMNED PSYCHOPATHS! THEY CALL THEM BANDITOS! BUT THEY ARE ONLY DAMNED MOUNSTERS VIOLATORS!¨, A woman shouted, and the recording jumped back to the engine inn. More precisely this morning as it was seen as Lee approached Clementine to give him the first ration of the day._

_¨Oh dear baby, look at you ... just look at yourself, you need a mother heart¨, the same woman spoke as she focused the camera on Clementine._

_¨Do you all think you are safe, sitting there acting as if things were as they used to be?¨, the woman behind the camera spoke again, then turned the camera towards her. She did not look good at all, since her hair was totally dirty, just like her face._

_¨The dead do not kill theirs. They are the living who have to fear ... the people who used to call friends or family ... the people who took ...¨, said woman as if she was about to start crying, but quickly change her expression._

_¨Don't worry, little one. The bandits have their eyes on that dairy. As long as you continue to receive food from them, you will be safe. I promise you¨, just and said it, the video is over._

-Oh, shit ... - was the only thing that came out of Lee to understand why they had not encountered the bandits before, and already know what would come in the future.

* * *

**End of the Chapter.**

**Up to here comes the chapter of Today.**

**Any advice, doubt, recommendation, is received with pleasure.**

**See you.**

**Thanks to the study of Telltale Games and all its personnel, for giving us this jewel of game and I wish them all a Brilliant Future.**


	9. 8 A Long Way Ahead

**We are back with this story where things get more interesting.**

**Any advice, doubt, advice, suggestion, is well received, of course if it is addressed with respect.**

**Without more to say, we begin.**

* * *

**Chap. 8. A long way ahead.**

**I never expect it from you ...**

It was late at the Posada del Motel, it has been two long weeks since our group of survivors had that bad experience with the dairy of the cannibal family, and nobody seemed to want to talk about it, but their situation is understandable, since they did not just eat a different type of ¨carne¨, but, at the same time, they lost two of its members.

And if that was not enough, the bandits began to attack them constantly, it is fortunate that no one has died with these constant attacks, but only a couple of days ago, they stopped attacking them, something that everyone greatly appreciated for a respite.

Leaving that aside, Arthuor was sitting on the wax reflecting what to do, since Kenny and Lee had gone out to pick up supplies from Macon, Carley was rested inside the RV, Katjaa was with Duck, Ben was on duty, he expected He does a good job, because of the few days he has known him, he knows perfectly well that he gets very nervous and very scary, and most important, he saw how Clementine played with his Walki Takie.

Then he turned to see Lilly's room, of all the people affected by the experience of two weeks ago, she was the most affected ... seriously I felt sorry for her, the good news is that he and Lee have been there for her to overcome the horrible experience. And the actions of both have strengthened their relationship, since they have always been there to help her.

Arthuor sighed, stood and walked to Lilly's room, softly touched the door and waited a few seconds before Lilly opened the door.

¨Hello Arthuor¨, Lilly said with a smile.

¨Hello, hey, do you have a minute?¨.

"Sure, come in," she answered, when they both entered, Lilly sat on the bed, and Eleanor sat in the chair in front of her.

¨What do you want to talk about?¨.

Arthuor armed herself with courage, since it would not be easy for her to hear it, but giving herself courage ...

¨I want to talk about what happened in that meat locker¨.

As soon as Lilly heard the words, she looked at the ground sadly and at the same time annoyed.

¨Look, I understand your annoyance, and you have every right to be. But you can not continue to hold a grudge against Kenny for what he did to your father. His intentions were good, "explained Arthuor, trying to make her reflect and stop frowning on Kenny.

Lilly saw him angry, but her expression changed to an expression of sadness.

"He was everything he had ... he had a lot to live for ..." Lilly said, reflective and a little sad, Arthuor sighed and then thought carefully his words.

¨Don't think that way. It was hard for him to live in this new world ... you know more than anyone that his heart could not stand all the crap that is happening. I do not know for how long, but now we live in a world where there will be many murders for survival, so veil as what happened was a death ... mercy¨, gave his view Arthuor.

Lilly was a moment reflecting his words, partly he was right, but ...

¨That's bullshit, I lost my most beloved in this world, I'll never forget ... Oh tell me, you would have wanted your parents had died?¨, Lilly spoke angry.

Arthuor was reflecting on that question, until ...

¨It did not tell you to forget it, only that you have to turn the page, since it's not healthy for you to hold on to the past ... And you know one thing, I'm glad my parents are not here¨.

¨What?¨, Lilly asked impacted.

¨I'm glad my parents are not here¨.

¨I do not understand ...¨, Lilly said in shock.

¨Look ... my father was a doctor and my mother spent most of her time volunteering in a shelter for the homeless ... they helped people with any problem, they just wanted to save people¨, said nostalgically, giving a sigh, He decided to continue with his story.

¨If they saw the world that it became ... they would not be able to bear it, it would destroy them completely ... their premature deaths destroyed me, and I asked myself, What did I do to deserve this ?, but now ... I only thank them that they do not They are living all this¨.

When I finished with her story, Lilly did not know what to say, there was a long moment of silence ...

¨I...I just wish ... I wish he could ...¨, Lilly started talking with head down.

"Would you like Lilly?". Asked Arthuor, interested to see that he was making progress.

¨I wish all this had not happened. I want to be at home ... taking care of him. I want things to be as they used to be before¨, confessed Lilly sadly and somewhat embarrassed.

¨We all want the same thing, but we must not lose hope that this will end soon, but for the moment we have to find a way to survive here and now. And the way to survive longer is to put aside your grudge against Kenny. The only thing that causes is more tension and complication in the group¨, he explained as he got up and offered his hand to her to help her to stand.

Lilly nodded as she looked sadly at the ground, then accepted the hand and once she was up, Arthuor was about to leave, but just as he opened the door, facing Lee and Kenny, they had a backpack of supplies.

Arthuor was grateful to see them, they were beginning to take.

¨It seems we have the child on guard again¨, Kenny told Arthuor annoyed, the mentioned did not know what to answer him.

"What did you get?", Lilly asked Lee, ignoring Kenny.

¨You know, we could leave a sign that says 'The men are gone, come and rape our women and children'¨, Kenny said sarcastically, but was only ignored while Lilly grabbed Lee's rifle and she gave ammunition for her gun.

¨Ja¨, was the only thing she said, while putting the rifle in the dresser.

¨So, what did you get?¨, Lilly asked seriously.

¨Many things¨, Lee said.

Kenny handed the bag to Lilly, who took her to the bed to check it.

¨Everything was fine?¨, Arthuor asked the two.

¨Something, but it would have gone better if Lee did something stupid¨, Kenny replied annoyed.

¨Why?¨.

¨Good job, if we continue like this, we could spend the winter here¨, Lilly said when she finished seeing the supplies, and walked towards them again.

¨Winter? We'll freeze our ass here!¨, Kenny said annoyed and surprised.

¨Because I'm in an RV with you, after what you did to my father. He's very attractive, "Lilly said neutrally.

¨Lilly ..¨, Arthuor called her attention, which caused her to shut up and look at the floor, as if she was fighting against herself.

¨Yes, but how long will it last? Take a look at that wall. That's not a graffiti, they're bullet holes. And we have enough arrows to hang our clothes. And that's it, in addition to what Macon is bursting with from walkers¨, Kenny explained his point, a very valid one.

¨We have to leave eventually, Lilly¨, I support Lee's idea of Kenny.

¨I know, I know, but not yet¨, Lilly said softly with him.

¨We'll die here at the Motel. The only reason you wanted to stay here was because of your father's health. But now he's gone¨, when Kenny said those words, he made Lilly frown deeply.

¨Quiet, Kenny ...¨, Arthuor whispered to him, but at the same time severe.

¨We start again with that?¨, said Carley who appeared behind the men, along with her was Katjaa, the two women to see how almost everyone was in Lilly's room, decided to see what happened.

"Calm down, Carley," Kenny said sternly.

"No command," Lilly defended.

¨I'm sorry, but someone has to make executive decisions for the group, and I do not think you're capable anymore¨.

¨We are stronger together, Kenny. I know you think I'm on his side, but there are no sides here, damn it¨¨, now Lee talking to Kenny.

¨What about the food? , What about the protection? What will happen when this place falls ?, Someone has to be thinking about all the possibilities¨, Kenny exclaimed, restraining his anger.

¨How has not this worked? We have everything we need¨.

¨Thanks to me, Lilly¨.

"No, thanks to Lee, since he knows how to take care of people, not just material objects," Lilly said seriously.

¨Do you know what, we would not even be fighting over the supplies if it was not because Lee shit on Macon¨, Kenny said angrily, drawing everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked, crossed her arms.

¨A girl, aged 17 to 20, came screaming from an alley, was completely terrified, and was completely surrounded by walkers. We would have given us enough time to get ALL the medicines out there, but the genie shot him, "Kenny explained as he pointed to Lee.

¨The what?¨, Arthuor asked confused, while turning it to see.

¨I could not leave her with her suffering. In addition, I was already bitten, we could not help her anymore¨, Lee explained her motive to everyone, which made her actions clear to everyone.

¨We are all suffering¨, Kenny said annoyed.

"Some more than others," Lilly answered, Lee saw Keny's gaze on Carley side, and she nodded her head, in sign that he did the right thing, and then she left.

¨Look, Macon and his people are not salvageable. It is not a city, it is full of walkers, and the people who stayed here are dying and wandering the streets. It's hell on earth, and very soon, it will come to us, "Kenny explained to Lilly again, but ...

"IT WILL NOT BE EASIER ON THE ROAD!", Lilly shouted as she turned her back on everyone.

¨How do you know? ", Kenny asked.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW? I know you're not above homicide! I know someone has been stealing our supplies! That's right, STEALING! And I know that the list of people I can trust is reduce every day!¨, Lilly more angry cry.

¨Okay, it's okay. Everyone go, now, "he said quickly and with pressure Arthuor, to see how Lilly became alter, decided to take action.

Once everyone left the room, Lilly flopped down on the bed, she also left her head resting on her hands. Arthuor sat next to her and began to caress her back calmly, to give her peace of mind.

"He does not understand me," she said in a whisper.

¨Already, already, step¨, Arthuor said while he continued caressing his back.

"How am I supposed to forgive him?" Lilly said as she turned to see him.

¨It will not be easy, I know. But I assure you that once you do, everything will be better¨.

Arthuor turned to see her a little, and realized that Lilly was trying to dry some tears quickly and I noticed that it also contained them.

¨Scaled it¨, he said softly, she turned it to see, but under his gaze quickly.

¨No, I can not ...¨.

¨If you can. Do not worry, I'm not going to judge you, it's healthy for you¨.

As soon as he said it, Lilly looked sadly at the ground, then let the tears flow smoothly down her face, Arthuor put her hand on his shoulder gently, to offer her support.

¨Thank you…¨

¨Hum?¨, Asked confused him.

¨Thanks for your support towards me, I thank you very much¨, said Lilly giving her a sincere smile, but doing so made Arthuor's interior feel bad with himself.

¨Thank you, I'll see you later, whatever you need, tell me¨, he said quickly and then get up and leave the room, just as he left he saw Lee, the one mentioned was going to Lilly's room. They both nodded to greet each other and both went their ways.

While the aforementioned was walking to the wall, to see what he could restore or replace to fortify him, he was immersed in his thoughts, Arthuor bit his lip a bit when he saw Lilly, because he felt it was his fault that Larry died . Since yes, he did not crush his head, but did not stop Kenny when he saw his intentions, he kept trying to convince himself that it was the best, since Larry put everyone in danger and especially Lee, the same old man openly declare his hatred to Lee to all !, simply, what could he do ?, let Larry stay alive for the first opportunity that comes his way, kill Lee and leave Clementine devastated ?, Ja, in no way.

Even though he had several doubts in his mind, why was Larry treating Lee like bullshit? The most logical answer was that he was really racist, but he felt there was something else ...

¨Hey Arthuor¨, the mentioned one I hear as someone spoke to him back and when he turned around, he saw Lee.

¨Hello Lee¨.

¨What are you doing?¨, Lee asked when he saw that he was on the wall.

¨I'm verifying if you can change some tables to resist the Motel more attacks of the bandits, it's a good thing they've stopped, but you never have to trust¨, said Arthuor with a smile.

¨Yeah, you're right ... hey, what do you think of Lilly?¨, Lee asked again, but now worried, Arthuor sighed to be able to answer him.

¨To be honest, I'm worried about her, every day is changing more, luckily I've been working with her so she can be calmed down more. And I know that Kenny is right to leave here, but ... I do not think she's ready to leave, she's unstable to leave the only place she thinks is safe, it would be best to wait a couple of days to convince her to go¨.

Lee nodded to agree with him, but while he was talking about Lilly, he remembered a very important detail.

¨Why did not you stop Kenny from killing Larry?¨, Lee said annoyed.

¨Hey, excuse me, but my leg was hurt and I pass very fast to stop it¨, Arthuor lied as he crossed his arms. Lee did not believe him, but he remembered that there is something more important to attend ...

¨Do you know anything about this?¨, Lee asked as he showed Arthuor a flashlight, which was broken.

¨No, I have no idea, excuse me ... but maybe someone knows about that¨, Arthuor answered cordially. Lee nodded, he was going to leave, but then his gaze fell on Carley who was on the second floor and was leaning on the railing. Then he turned to see Arthuor and then call him again.

¨Arthuor, you have a second, I need to tell you something¨, Lee said seriously, making it clear that it is a serious matter.

¨Sure Lee, you can tell me what you want¨, Arthuor replied paying attention to him.

They had a moment of silence, since Lee was preparing to confess to him the great secret that he was keeping to all.

¨I was on my way to prison before everything came up¨.

When Lee said those words, Arthuor was totally speechless, he just could not believe it, he did not know what to say, since he expected a lot of things from Lee, but he never thought that the same man he admired was on his way to jail before they appeared. the walkers…

¨Why? It must have been a big mistake?¨, It was the only thing that came out to him.

¨No, it was no mistake ... kill a man in a fight¨, said Lee seriously and somewhat embarrassed. Now if Arthuor was more than surprised to hear about it, he never expected it, but his expression of surprise was changed by a smile.

¨I never expected it from you Lee ... but you know what ?, I do not care¨.

¨What?¨, Lee said confused.

¨If Lee, I do not care, since I've known you, I have not seen a murderer, on the contrary, what I've seen is a great man who has helped and protected people, even though he puts his life at risk, a clear example is Clementine, even though she is not your daughter, you have protected and cared for her as if she were ... you will do anything to protect Clementine, right?¨.

¨Of course yes¨.

¨Well, that speaks of a good man¨, Arthuor said with a sincere smile.

¨Thanks Arthuor¨, I answer Lee the same.

¨No, to you for the vote of confidence¨, Arthuor said, nodding and then going back to the wall. While Lee left now with Kenny and Katjaa.

* * *

**End of the Chapter.**

**Up to here comes the chapter of Today.**

**Any advice, doubt, recommendation, is received with pleasure.**

**See you.**

**Thanks to the study of Telltale Games and all its personnel, for giving us this jewel of game and I wish them all a Brilliant Future.**


	10. 9 Unexpected events

**We are back with this story where the truth was already taking me. An apology for the delay.**

**And get ready, because the story is about to take a totally unexpected plot twist. Reason for the title.**

**Without more to say, we begin.**

* * *

**Chap. 9. Unexpected events.**

¨Excellent work as a guardian, Ben¨, Arthuor said sarcastically to the aforementioned that had his winged, both were kneeling and with their hands on the back of their neck.

¨I…¨.

¨Arthuor, shut up, this is not his fault¨, defended Carley annoyed, who was also in the same position as them.

"NOBODY STEALS US FROM US!. THEY MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF THEIR LIVES!" Exclaimed a man with a hood covering his entire face, beside him was his group and had the others at gunpoint.

Arthuor did not know how, but suddenly, the bandits pointed their weapons at everyone, and since Kenny did not want Duck and Katjaa hurt, he easily surrendered, along with everyone else. The only ones in his group who were not beside him were Lee and Lilly. They expected them to come up with something and quickly.

"Enough! Drew, start kicking every door of this damn place." I speak again who seemed to be the leader of the bandits. But when everyone noticed how Lee was walking to them with raised hands, the leader quickly pointed his gun at him.

¨Quiet idiot!¨.

"Calm ..." Lee said as he slowly approached them.

¨We can leave all our provisions. Just let us go… ", Lee said to the leader.

¨Why do they attack us later?¨.

The leader was interrupted when a bullet pierced his head, courtesy of Lilly who had a hunting rifle. His body fell inert to the ground. His teammates were more than shocked by what they saw, at which point the others in the group took the opportunity to flee from them.

The bandits when they barely reacted, they only saw how Carley grabbed his gun and shot two of them, the last one left ran towards the exit, but when Carley tried to shoot him, but his gun no longer had bullets, which made him I went to take refuge with Ben and Arthuor.

The bandit chiflo in the direction of the forest, before Lee shot him. But within a few seconds, a large number of bandits left the forest and began attacking the Motel.

¨We have to get out of here!¨, Kenny exclaimed to Lee as he gave him another rifle, both were protected by the RV.

¨I know!¨.

"Protect our people!", Kenny gave orders as he entered the RV, so he could turn it on. Lee nodded to begin targeting the bandits.

While Lee and Lilly shot, Carley, Arthuor and Ben tried to protect themselves from shooting. But when they saw how Lee gave them signs to run to him, they did not hesitate to do so.

¨Now! Come here!¨, Lee exclaimed to Carley, Athuor and Ben, the three mentioned ran to the RV.

¨Thanks, you saved us¨, Ben said to Lee before entering the RV, followed by Carley. But Arthuor ran to a room in the Motel ...

¨Arthuor!¨, exclaimed Lee without understanding what he was doing.

¨I need my weapons!¨, He answered before entering his room, Lee was going to answer, but as he saw that the bandits entered the part where Katjaa, Duck and especially Clementine were, he went to protect them.

While with Arthuor, he quickly grabbed a small backpack he had and began storing things that might be needed on the trip; some bottles of water, some food that he had stored, his gun, his machete hung it up and some medicine.

¨Lilly!, Arthuor!, Get on the RV!¨, the aforementioned heard how Lee yelled, he without thinking twice, left his room. As soon as he left, he found himself facing a walker, which he had to use his machete to cut off his head. He tried to avoid the shots, and he was lucky that Lee covered him. When the young man entered the RV, he noticed that only Lee and Lilly were left to go up.

¨Lilly!, Last chance, come down now!¨, Lee shouted outside, as he climbed. While with her, Lilly was about to refuse, but realizing that as the entire Motel was already infested with walkers and without counting the bandits ...

¨Fuck¨, Lilly said angrily before starting to run towards the RV. She ran as fast as she could to the RV, especially when she realized that it started to start, she reached out to reach the door and prevent them from leaving her, but instead of feeling the metal, she felt a hand grab her. arm.

¨I have you¨, Arthuor said to Lilly, who was the one who grabbed her to pull her into the RV. Kenny unimportant, accelerated the RV, crushing some walkers and left the Motel.

A few minutes later, inside the RV, everyone was trying to calm down. Kenny was driving, co-driver Katjaa was and sitting on his legs was Duck. In the back, Ben, Carley and Arthuor were sitting in an armchair, Clementine to everyone's back. The only ones standing were Lee and Lilly.

¨KAT !, ARE YOU OK?!¨, Kenny exclaimed in anguish when he saw that his wife's forehead was bleeding.

¨I'm fine Ken...¨

"Crap, fuck, fuck ..." Ben whispered with his head bowed, then lifted her up and saw everyone.

¨I'm sorry…¨.

¨Everything is fine, Ben¨, softly mentioned Carley.

¨Nothing of this is fine, we have to discover how all this happened. We just lost everything, "Lilly said with her head bowed.

¨At least we have this RV¨, Kenny said as he continued driving.

¨And we have a little provisions¨, Arthuor mentioned as he showed Lilly the backpack he could grab.

"And most importantly, nobody died," said Carley.

¨Damn it, Kat's head is open!¨.

¨I'm fine!¨.

"Someone caused all this," Lilly whispered, enough for everyone to hear.

¨It's nobody's fault Lilly, the bandits had already attacked us during these days, we already knew that the day would come when they would get tired of us to attack us¨, Arthuor said softly to her. Since he was beginning to worry her mental state.

¨This is different, someone was working with them, whoever it was, was giving them our medicines, they did not receive their last package, so they attacked¨, when they just said it, several had different thoughts, some could not believe it, others thought that was…

"Quiet! It's crazy!" Kenny said as he turned back a little.

"Lee found a bag of medicines hidden behind one of the walls of the Motel!", She told everyone. Now the eyes were on him, only to see how he nodded.

¨It is true…¨.

¨Then, CARLEY, what do you have to say for your defense?¨, Lilly said as she watched the girl directly.

¨Oh please…¨.

¨Then we will have to take it out?¨.

"Back," Carley spoke as he began to bother.

¨You are not in a position to make any demands¨.

¨You're just pointing¨, Carley said angrily.

¨I already had my suspicions with you ...¨.

¨Probably not the best time Lilly¨, Kenny caught his attention.

"Then when?" She exclaimed annoyed.

¨Carley is someone trustworthy Lilly, she is not a traitor¨, Lee said.

¨Thanks Lee¨, Carley replied as he gave the man a small smile, then turned back to Lilly.

¨She can fight her own battles. Unless she has you threatened to protect her¨.

¨Don't be ridiculous¨, exclaimed Carley angrily, just getting an annoyed look from Lilly. Arthuor was already beginning to worry, the fact that there was a traitor was a serious matter, but Lilly was not fit for those acts. But before I can interfere, someone else speaks.

"Me, look, maybe, we should, uh, vote or something," Ben said to Lilly nervously.

¨Vote?, What do we give to vote?¨, Lilly said as her gaze now turned to him, making him more nervous.

¨Only... Carley is a trustworthy girl and good friend, maybe this is a mistake¨, Ben said more nervous

¨Please, we must all calm down. You just have to breathe, forget about the attack, eat, and then we will analyze everything carefully¨, Arthuor told everyone to stop with this.

¨Yes, let's do that¨, Ben also said, but when Carley was about to agree with both ...

¨Guys, come on. Understand the seriousness of the situation, some of us only thought of himself, not caring about others. We have to solve it now¨, Lee said seriously to everyone, since if someone threatened the safety of his little girl, he would never forgive him.

¨Thanks Lee¨, now thanked Lilly for her show of support.

¨No one is stealing anything!¨, Ben exclaimed.

¨Were it both?¨.

¨That?!¨.

¨I've seen you talk a lot. Were you two?!¨, Lilly demanded to know while looking at Ben and Carley.

¨Look, just let me go. I didn't do it, but I don't like it, I like where this is all about, "Ben said fearfully and nervously.

"Look me in the eye and tell me again," Lilly whispered as she got close enough to him.

¨Lilly, leave him alone¨, Carley said annoyed.

But before Ben could answer him, they felt like the RV collided with something.

¨DEMONS!¨, Kenny exclaimed annoyed.

¨What happens?!¨, asked Arthuor worried.

"I hit something! We must stop," Kenny said as he turned to see everyone.

¨Well, it seems we can solve this now¨, Lilly said seriously to everyone.

Then little by little, the RV stopped by the side of the road.

"Kenny, that's for sure," said Lee.

¨I should- Kenny replied¨.

"Everyone," Lilly ordered seriously, as she walked to the exit.

¨Lilly ...¨.

¨Outside I said Arthuor¨, she said again, ignoring him in the process.

Once outside, everyone saw that it was already night, and also began to look for signs of walkers or any other kind of danger outside. The only ones who didn't go out were Katjaa and Duck.

Arthuor bent down to see what they hit, and what he saw was that a walker was down.

¨The good news is that the RV is not seen to be damaged by the blow. The bad thing is that there is a walker stuck¨, Arthuor said to everyone, Kenny came over and bent down.

¨Dammit. I got this. Keep your eyes open¨, Kenny said to everyone else, but the only one who nodded was Arthuor, then sideways where Lee was.

"You know what? We should know what everyone else thinks about the betrayal of you two," Lilly said angrily to Ben and Carley.

¨I will no longer tolerate this. They can send Ben. But not me¨, Carley said angrily.

"Damn walker ..." Kenny whispered trying to get him out and keep him from biting him.

¨Are you all right?¨, Lee asked.

¨Yes Yes…¨

¨Ben, you have no choice¨, declared Lilly.

"Leave him alone," Carley said angrily.

¨You can tell me it was Carley. And everything will be clear¨, Lilly said, ignoring Carley, causing her to be more angry.

There's no way it was Carley or Ben. It may have been a spy bandit who took their point of view Lee, already trying to make the woman calm down.

¨That's ridiculous, is that what you think?¨, Lilly asked angrily as she crossed her arms.

¨Yes¨.

¨Very well, what do you think your Arthuor ?¨.

¨I think we should stop this Lilly. This is getting out of hand and ridiculous¨, he said seriously.

¨Nothing of this is ridiculous Arthuor ...¨.

¨Please Lilly, stop. We are in the middle of the road! Who knows how many walkers are around us!¨, he said pleadingly, since he saw how all the progress he made with Lilly to improve it, everything was falling apart. Lilly thought about her words, then looked in Kenny's direction.

¨Kenny, what is your opinion?¨.

¨I don't know ... just stop!¨, Kenny exclaimed trying to get the walker out.

¨Well, your vote counts for you and Katjaa¨, Lilly said seriously, scaring Ben more.

¨We don't need those vows! What do I have to do to trust me?! I will do anything!¨, Ben shouted full of fear.

¨I'll be on guard for months!¨.

¨Well ... I don't think ...¨.

¨Arthuor!¨, Carley angrily claimed the aforementioned.

¨Then I'll get more medicine, food, what ...¨.

¨Do you think any of that works now?!¨, Lilly furiously demanded.

"ONLY LET ME STAY!" Ben pleaded with a lot of panic in his voice.

¨Stop panicking Ben, really. Stop, analyze your words and breathe¨, said Lee to the aforementioned.

¨Please Lilly, stop it. He is shattered¨, Arthuor said as he put one of his hands on her shoulder. But Lilly pushed her away.

¨Yes, I notice. WE NEED MORE EVIDENCES!¨, Lilly angrily exclaimed Arthuor and Lee.

¨Fuck the evidence! Stop treating him like this¨, Carley said angrily.

¨Shut up Carley. I'm tired of you¨, Lilly replied angrily. ¨Kenny, what do you decide?¨.

¨Just give me a minute ...¨.

"Well, you have until that walker dies to tell me it was her and you didn't," Lilly said angrily.

"Stop, just torture him," Carley asked.

¨Do not…¨.

¨BEN!¨.

¨STOP¨.

¨Lilly ...¨.

¨This is not about trust. And I have never trusted you!¨.

¨Lilly, leave it now ...¨,she said softly, speaking after everything that happened. Unexpectedly, he gently took Lilly's hand and stroked it with his thumb. And even more surprisingly, she found herself calmed down by the man's action.

"I can't Lee ... I just can't ..." she said trying to control her voice now.

¨If you can Lilly, you're stronger than that. All this discussion will not be worth anything at the end¨, Arthuor also softly mentions.

¨Thanks Lee and Arthuor, please, just listen to them¨, Carley also said now lowering his voice.

"Please, just let me stay," Ben exclaimed, still terrified.

"Ready! I have it ..." Kenny said happily as he pulled the walker out of the RV.

"Please, let's just go back inside ..." Ben beg again.

¨That won't happen!¨, Lilly declared. But Carley, listening to her, couldn't take it anymore.

¨Do you think you're one ...¨.

¨Carley, stop it!¨, Arthuor shouted angrily interrupting her in the process. Since I noticed that she was about to say something to Lilly that could end up breaking her completely. He was not going to allow her to break. Then he sighed and saw Lilly again.

¨Please Lilly, you know perfectly well that this is worthless. Just let it go ... think about what your mother wants you to do¨, Arthuor said softly to Lilly. She looked down and kept thinking about those words. Then he felt his hand gently squeeze, as he turned around, he saw that Lee also watched her with concern and in his gaze he also said the same.

Then everyone heard how Kenny crushed the walker's head and turned to see him.

¨Ready. Now, what's the damn problem?¨, Kenny asked everyone. Then they turned to see Lilly, waiting for her to explain. But she just looked at the floor, and then quietly enter the RV. To the great impact of everyone and at the same time stunned.

¨Ok, what just happened?¨, Kenny asked totally confused.

"I have no idea ..." Ben also said surprised.

¨It would be better if we enter. We'll talk about this later¨, Lee said to everyone. Those who nodded and began to enter the RV. But before Arthuor and Carley entered, the first mentioned stopped her.

¨Please ... don't tell him anything that could be offensive¨, he asked seriously.

¨It depends. He just defended me, just like he defended Ben, "said Carley annoyed.

¨Yes, but that's not the way ... just, don't tell him anything anymore¨.

¨Ok, I'll try¨, Carley said reluctantly and then both enter the RV.

Once inside, everyone was completely silent. Lilly was sitting back with her arms crossed and looking at the floor. Arthuor is sitting next to her. Ben was also sitting behind, but staying as far away from Lilly as possible. Carley was in a small lonely chair and Clementine was sitting in the chair opposite.

Lee was standing, and thinking about what happened a few moments ago. If it hadn't been for him and Arthuor, maybe Lilly would have done some madness, she just hoped she could get ahead and forget this event.

¨Lee, come a moment please¨, Katjaa called in the front, before he could sit with Clementine. But once he went ahead.

Nothing in the world had prepared him for the news he was going to receive ...

* * *

**So far is the chapter of Today.**

**And yes, we just saw how Lee and Arthuor managed to reassure Lilly and prevent her from firing. Now the story will be more different than the one we know about the game.**

**Do you like this new twist? I'd like to know.**

**Thanks to the Telltale Games studio and all its staff, for giving us this game jewel and I wish you all a Brilliant Future.**


End file.
